This is love, isn't it?
by Pewdspie
Summary: A young woman named Hayleigh Trevelyan has a slightly dark past about abuse and heartbreak. She meets Ian one day, will she learn to love again? Or will she ignore the feeling and push him away? A lot of problems comes in their way as they fight for what they have. Ian/OC. Read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

I let out a shaky breath. The air outside was unusually cold this evening, I rubbed my hands against my arm. I was enjoying the orange view of the sky, Atlanta is very beautiful this time of year especially from the view of my front porch. My mind starts to wonder, I looked back on these past few years of my life. My parents died, they were abusive but no body knew, all those nights I spent quivering in fear. I shuddered, there were faint scars along my back and stomach.

But my parents were smart, they knew what to do so the scars wont be too noticeable. You can barely see it unless the lighting was great! My parents were murdered, I have no idea by who, they still haven't caught the killer yet. I lived with my uncle before I moved out, he was 33.

A light jingle of bells brought me back to earth, my eyes trailed to a cute chubby cat. It was skipping merrily towards me, I smiled slightly. I love animals. The cat nuzzled my leg and I reached out to scratch its ear, it purred in approval and I giggled. "Hey, kitty," I whispered.

Our little interaction was cut short by a masculine voice, "Moke?" he called out. He looked around slightly and his eyes landed on us, he smiled cutely. He was handsome, he had ice blue eyes, dark hair, persistent jaw line and crooked nose. He was tall and I could notice his muscles working against his shirt as he jogged towards us, I looked up at him an smiled. "There you are Moke," he breathed and crouched down.

He scratched Moke's chin and I smiled, an animal lover huh. I studied his face, "Ian Somerhalder?" I asked in realization. He beamed at me and nodded, "A fan?" he asked lightly, shifting from foot to foot. Oh, he must be uncomfortable, "I just like to watch The Vampire Diaries. Would you like to sit?" I offered politely. He nodded and took a seat next to me, "I'm Hayleigh Trevelyan by the way," I offered my hand and he took it graciously, "Ian," he smiled.

"So Hayleigh, tell me about yourself," he said casually, picking Moke up and setting him on his lap. I chuckled nervously, "Well, I'm 25. I just graduated from performing arts, I work in a bar near here, I like the color red and black, my favorite food is anything Italian, I have a dog named Palm and my uncle is the only close relative I have," I told him briefly.

His brows furrowed, "Parents?" he asked rather cautiously. My heart twisted and pulled "Um, they were murdered," I mumbled, I miss having a parental figure. His eyebrows shot up, "Oh, I'm sorry," he put his hand on top of mine, squeezing it gently. I cocked my head slightly, feeling a light spark travel through my body and by the looks of it, he felt it too.

He checked his watch and cursed, "Look, Hayleigh, I got to go. But here's my number if you ever need anyone to talk to," he handed me his card and I smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you around," I nodded at him and he jogged away, smiling slightly while carrying Moke. I felt my heart quiver as an unknown emotion settles in, could it be?

I shook my head at the thought, I only had 3 ex boyfriends and all of them ripped my heart out and threw it in the fire just to watch it melt. You think I'd learn from the already-existing cycle of disappointment and deception, but I didn't.

After a few more minutes, I went inside and shuffled to the bathroom. I studied myself in the mirror, my wavy blond hair was dip-dyed a gradient purple, baby blue eyes seemed a little too tired from the routines I did at the bar, my pale rosy skin matched my pink lips and petite nose. I was curvy and had a modest sized breast, my stomach was flat and legs were long.

I shook my head, I don't see why people find me attractive. I hopped into the shower and just freshen up, my house is huge. The bar paid a lot and my uncle, Jason, paid for every other expenses I can't afford, he was rich and a CEO of Trevelyan Enterprises Holdings. He earns, like, 300 thousand dollars per hour so money isn't that much of a problem for us.

I finished my shower quickly and put on my pajamas. I sighed quietly as I laid in my bed, it was quiet lonely. I felt my eyes drooping as my mind travels to a certain blue-eyed man, and for once in my life, I didn't get nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

I jogged down the flight of stairs; I entered the kitchen to see Jason eating some pancakes. I rolled my eyes; this man has a habit of breaking in my house. I poured myself some coffee and prepared some granola, I sat down with Jason as he munched down hungrily. I dug in myself and took a sip of my coffee, "When's training, Jason?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jason was an ex-marine; ever since my parents were murdered he got me into self-defense class and even got me a gun permit. He got me a certificate that allows me to kill and not get thrown in jail or whatever, how did he manage to get that I have no idea. I always have a gun hidden on the strap I had on my waist, it was a custom colt he gave me for my 14th birthday.

He paused chewing for a while and I stared at him as I finished my breakfast. He has a buzz cut hair, greenish-brown eyes and muscular body. "Wednesday," he mumbled with a mouthful of strawberries. I giggled and cleared away my plate, when he was finished he cleaned up after himself and went straight to the door. Ergh, food leech!

He opened the door as I followed close behind; he turned to me and smiled as I leaned against the door frame. "I better get going, I'll see you Wednesday," he kissed my cheek as I smiled warmly. "Be careful, Jason. Say hi to Luke for me, I love you," I called out as he slides into his car. Luke is his bodyguard; he's really nice and sweet.

I was about to go inside when I saw Ian leaning against my white picket fence, I smiled and jogged lightly towards him. "Hey, Ian. What's up, are you stalking me now?" I joked and he chuckled. "I was wondering around the neighborhood when Kevin called, informing me that we haven't had an actor for the role Rebekah Mikaelson. Then I remembered that you said you loved acting so I was wondering if you would try out for the role," he explained.

I laughed lightly, "As much as I love acting, I already have a bar I work at and I love my job. I'll have to pass on that," I told him apologetically. He nodded, "I understand. So do you have any plans today?" he asked casually, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I grinned, "Depends, are you offering, Mr. Somerhalder?" I joked.

He grinned in return, "I have something in mind. Wanna go to the park?" he said excitedly. I laughed at his enthusiasm, he's acting like a 5 year-old and it's adorable. I nodded in agreement, "Let's come inside first, I need to grab my phone and whatever," I dragged him inside and he complied with the grin never leaving his face.

I opened the door and whistled for Palm. He came running down the stairs and stopped between Ian and me in defensive position, he was snarling and baring his teeth at Ian. I smiled fondly and Ian cringed, "Down, Palm. Ian's with me," I called out as I made my way to the living room to get my phone. I heard no snarling and suddenly, I was being thrown into the air. I squealed loudly in delight as Ian catches me, we started laughing as he set me on my feet.

"That was fun," I grin as I grabbed my iphone 5 and dragged him out. He furrowed his brows, "What kind of an iphone is that?" He asked curiously as I locked up. I chuckled as I recall the memory of Jason giving me this for my birthday last year, "It's an iphone 5. Wont be out in the market for another 2 years, Jason has his connections," I winked and he shook his head in amazement.

We walked to the park, talking about everything and anything. I explained about the gun and his face fell a fraction, "I'm not a fan of guns but I guess you have a good reason to be holding one. As long as it's for self-defense right?" he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled back and nodded, "It's not like I want to," I mumbled sadly.

His eyes soften as we arrived at the park. Kids were everywhere and I smiled a little, I haven't been to the park in a while. Ian grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers; a blush crept up to my cheeks as he led me to the monkey bars. He grins mischievously as he climbed up and hung upside down, "Join," he ushered me and I mimicked his position. I laughed freely as he pulled out a red slim camera and snapped a picture of us, he showed me the picture and I studied is.

I took it from his hand and sit upright on the monkey bar, he sat up too as I stared at myself. I haven't seen me so happy in a really long time, and yet here I am, laughing and having the time of my life with a guy I just met yesterday. I shook my head and let out a breathy laugh, "You bring out something in me that I haven't been freed in a long time," I whispered mostly to myself.

Ian cocked his head but let it slide. We started talking and laughing, we were in our own little bubble. He was taking pictures of us and sometimes me; I would grab the camera off his hands and snaps a few pictures of him in return. My phone rang, interrupting our little conversation about his foundation. I smiled apologetically at him as I turned my face away to answer the call, "He-""WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Jason yelled. I cringed as I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly, "I'm at the park with a friend, what's up?" I asked casually. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction, "I'm at your house, I thought you said you didn't have work today," he scolded.

I scowled, "I'm not a kid, Jason. I'm just chilling with a friend, okay? Now I thought you said you'll see me Wednesday?" I sighed dramatically and I heard Ian chuckle, "It's freaking 9 pm, Hayleigh," he said seriously. I raised my brows and looked around, "What the hell, oh well. I'll get home in a bit, stay right there. I'll fix you up some dinner," I muttered and hung up. I turned to Ian with a grin on my face, "Come on, you're having dinner with my uncle and yours truly," I hopped down and he followed suit, "Err, are you sure that's okay? I don't want to intrude," he mumbled.

I laughed slightly, "Nonsense, Smolderhalder," I clasped his hand and he intertwined our fingers as I led us to my house. I had a grin on my face the whole way back; we talked and talked hand in hand. My heart fluttered a little when he tighten his grip slightly, I sighed in content as we smiled at each other slightly.

We arrived at the house and I practically dragged him in. I shut the door hurriedly and pushed him into the kitchen, "Sit," I commanded. He let out a throaty chuckle and complied, I shuffled through the cabinets and brainstormed on what to make. "JASON!" I yelled for him. He came running down the stairs and stood at the entrance of the kitchen. He looked at Ian and then me; he raised his brows questioningly, "What?" he mumbled sleepily. I shot him a look, "We have a guest, and I hope you don't mind. I've already invited him and he already said yes," I stuck my tongue out as I began to chop the vegetables and Jason glared.

Ian noticed and his face fell for a second, "Um, if I'm not welcomed I'll just-""Nonsense, Ian. This is my house, of course you're welcome. Jason, do _you_ have a problem?" I raised my brows and pointed my knife to address Jason. He raised his brows, "Actually-" I interrupted him by throwing my knife towards him and it stuck to the wall near his ear, "You were saying, dear uncle?" I smiled sweetly. Ian's eyes widen in shock as Jason smirked and pulled the knife out, "I knew you would do that. Your throw was a little rusty though, we need to work on that tomorrow," he pointed out and took a seat in front of Ian. He threw me back the knife and I caught it easily, I resumed my chopping as Ian and Jason talked.

After an hour of preparing the dinner, they seem to get along well and started having some bromance, I rolled my eyes as I finished up my cooking. I served the dishes and poured all of them champagne, "Oh my god, this is delicious! What is it?" Ian asked after taking another spoonful and shoving it down his throat. I smiled, "Thanks, I don't have a name for it or whatever. Its pork, lamb, beef and dory fish," explained and took a bite for myself.

I cleared out the table after we were done and Jason went straight out to the door, yelling a goodbye and an I love you. I rolled my eyes, told you he was a food leech. Ian started to help me do the dishes and I stayed silent, it's nice to have someone help you. Jason never helps me do the dishes or other stuff, sure he has a housekeeper but I just don't feel comfortable having people do that for me so I do everything by myself.

After we finished off and dried our hands, I turned to Ian with a smile, "Thanks," I said sincerely. He smiled back and nodded, I had a brilliant idea. "Do you wanna have a movie marathon?" I beamed, his smile grew. "Sure, if that's not too much for you. I mean, we just met yesterday and all," he scratched the back of his neck and my face fell. He doesn't trust me? I don't trust people easily but Ian just made a huge impact on me and I could feel this sudden feeling that I could trust him, its weird and it kinda hurts that he doesn't feel the same.

"You don't trust me?" I whispered sadly, his eyes widen in surprise. "No no! I do trust you!" he blurts out, "But I just thought that you were doing this just to be polite and-" Hurt flash across my face. He thinks that I invited him to dinner with Jason of all people out of being polite? Jason isn't a people person; he hates them and thinks the world is overpopulated already. He's rude and snarky with the people he doesn't know, that's why I don't bring people to meet Jason and why I'm so surprised the got along so quickly. "You think I invited you to dinner with Jason out of politeness?" I interrupted him, hurt lacing my voice. "Well-" "Jason hates people, Ian. He thinks the world is overpopulated with idiots already, he's rude and just a total ass to people he doesn't know. That's why I don't bring people to meet Jason, I was pretty shocked that he didn't drag you by the hair and kick you out of the house," I explained with a frown. His eyes widen, "Okay, I'm sorry. Sure, I'll love a movie marathon," He smiled softly, trying to start over and my heart melted, what is going on with me?

I set everything up as Ian prepared the popcorn. After four movies in a row, I felt my eyes start to droop. Ian had his arms around my shoulder and me snuggling into him during the 2nd movie which was a horror movie. I fought the urge to sleep but fail miserably; I managed to get a glance of Ian. He was already asleep so there was no chance to wake him up, he looks so peaceful and calm I just don't want to disturb him. I gave up and let my eyes close as my breathing evened, I was succumbed by the comforting darkness in a matter of seconds. This feels so right but it just feels so wrong to feel like this, is this love? No, it couldn't be.

Not after _him_.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

I felt something move next to me and my eyes flutter open. I glanced at Ian and smile when I saw his guilty face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly. I shook my head and ran upstairs and brushed my teeth, I washed my face and ran back down. "Sorry, morning breath isn't my thing," I winked and he laughed. "So do you have any scenes today?" I asked him casually as I prepared breakfast. "Nope, but I have comic-con," he smiled and I raised my brows, "I've always wanted to go to a comic-con. What would you like for breakfast?" I added quickly, "Anything is fine," he smiled and I made blueberry pancakes.

"Would you like to be my escort? You know, handing me pictures so I can give autographs to my lovely fans," he joked and I laughed, "Is you're old escort unavailable or something?" I asked as I put the steaming pancakes on the plates. I decorated it nicely as Ian fumbles with his phone, "Yeah, her daughter is sick so she's taking care of her. Hey, do you have a twitter?" he asks out of the blue. I smiled and nodded, "Hayleightrevelyan," I told him as I served the plates. He fumbles with his phone for a while and a buzz from my phone vibrated the table, I raised my brows and grabbed my phone as Ian took a bite of his pancake.

I saw that he followed me and I smiled as I read his mention to me, '_thanks for breakfast hayleightrevelyan :)_' I giggled and followed him back. I shoved the pancakes down my throat and cleared the dishes, I poured Ian a glass of milk and hand it over to him. He finished it halfway and shook his head, "I'm stuffed," he patted his slightly swollen belly and I laughed, I drank the rest of his milk and put it in the sink. I felt an emotion stir inside of me, I feel like I actually have a family for once. I frowned and shook my head at the thought, a family. Huh, men will rip your heart out, no matter how much they say that they wont.

I turned around to see Ian fumbling with his phone, I grabbed mine off the table. I checked my text and saw Jason's.

_Training at 2 till 10 today, don't be late._

I cursed, it was 12. "Ian I have training at 2 and I wont be back until 10. I really need to get ready, I'm so sorry," I said sadly. He nodded and put up a bright smile, "Its okay, I have comic-con at 2 too. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully. I nodded excitedly and he gave me a quick hug, I tensed up slightly but then relaxed and hugged back, enjoying the warmth I've never been provided.

We said our goodbyes and I ran up to the bathroom to freshen up. When I was done, I put on a pair of army pants and a black fitting shirt. I slipped on my combat boots and put my hair in a messy bun, I packed some clothes and underwear as I move around my room, trying to remember everything. Once I got what I need, I locked up and sped away.

I spent the past 4 hours of training with Ian on my mind. I shook my head as Jason yelled for me, I jogged towards him when suddenly I was attacked.

And so the training begins again.

I lay down on the bed, my body was sore all over and bruises were all over my body. I looked at myself in the mirror before I took a bath; the bruises covered my legs, arms, back and neck up all the way to the bottom of my chin. Jason takes these training seriously and he's not afraid to go a little overboard, I shot 2 of my trainers on the shoulder today and Jason yelled at me. He once said that I shouldn't use a gun unless it was an emergency, he yelled at me because I failed to disarm my trainers.

I sighed as rain poured heavily onto my roof. I stared at the ceiling as my mind wanders to Ian for what could be the hundredth time today, my phone buzzed and I grabbed it from my side table. "Hello?" I mumbled. I heard Ian's signature chuckle and my heart raced slightly, "Hey, how was your training?" Ian asked huskily. I smiled fondly at his voice, "Same as usual," I mumbled in a bored tone. "Forget about me, how was comic-con?" I asked and rolled onto my tummy as I feel, the same emotion I felt before, stirring again.

We started talking and laughing, I felt like a school girl in love. I scoffed inwardly, love, pfft. I've been in love, it's painful, pointless and overrated. We talked for hours and hours until I finally feel the welcoming darkness succumbs me, my last thoughts are of Ian and his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

I groan as I pulled myself out of bed to answer the incessant knocking that woke me up from my slumber. I ran downstairs sleepily and swung the door open, rubbing my eyes slightly. Ian's smile falters and was replace by pure shock, "Oh my god, look at you! What happened?" he exclaimed, holding me at arms length as he enter the house and shuts the door behind him.

"Training happened," I mumbled, "_This_ is your training? You getting beat up?" he hissed worriedly. I hummed and flumped down on the couch, cringing slightly as I hit one of my bruise. "Jason takes training seriously, he's not afraid to go overboard and nor am I," I smiled sleepily. "God, you must be tired!" he mumbled. I hummed again as my eyes start to close. "Sleep," he whispered softly. "Will you be here when I wake up?" I whispered lightly as he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest, he hummed. "If you want me to," I smiled inwardly, "I want you to," I whispered as I fall into the darkness once more.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, I saw Ian's smiling down at me and my breath hitched. My phone rang and I cleared my throat, pulling away from him to get my phone from the coffee table. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Hey," his voice whispered softly. I tensed up and gritted my teeth, "What do you want?" I snapped. "I want to apologize, I know I-" "You fucked up, that's what you did," I whispered and hung up. I shook my head and checked the time, it was 8 pm and my stomach made a dying whale sound. I blushed furiously, he laughed openly and threw his head back, "You must be hungry, come on, go freshen up." he smiled and I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I called out as I jogged up the stairs, "I'm taking you on a date," he winked jokingly and I laughed. I quickly showered and put my hair in a messy bun, I wore a midnight blue sweater and a pair of leggings with some combat boots. I jogged down the stairs and saw Ian watching TV in silence, "So. . ." I trailed off, making my presence known. His head snapped to me and he beamed, "Perfect, let's go," he got up and shut off the TV. I grabbed my phone and checked the strap of my gun, I locked up and Ian led me to his car. It was a classic Camaro convertible in blue, I smiled slightly as we slipped in the car.

We drove away and he turned on the radio to fill in the silence, 7 Things started playing and I start to hum along. "You make me love you," I sang quietly, I sighed as the song ended and started playing some classics. After a few more minutes of driving, we pulled up in a little restaurant. I looked up to see _La Grigio Rose_ in big letters; I smiled as we got out of the car. "I remembered you saying you love Italian," he mumbled as we entered the restaurant. It was cozy, little lights everywhere.

We sat down in a booth as the waitress came by, "Hey, my name is Jamey, what would you like to order?" she asked flirtatiously to Ian, obviously ignoring me as he hands the menu. I scowled slightly, "I'll have angel hair carbonara with some dory fish and lasagna on the sides. For dessert I'll have Hershey's chocolate ice-cream pie and I'll take iced lemon tea for the drink," I snapped rudely. She frowned but scribbled down my order, Ian ordered a whatever as I stare out the window, recalling my relationship with _him_.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"They're all fake? The smiles, the laughs?" I whispered, looking out the window of his car. He stayed silent and that was the answer I needed, tears brimmed my eyes as the gears in my head turned. He didn't really get me, he just did it out of politeness. He didn't love me, it was her. "It's always been her, isn't it?" I whispered brokenly, he stayed silent as we pulled into my driveway. I ran out of the car and slammed the door of my house, tears flowed down my face as I slid my back down the door. I'm so stupid._

_Yes you are, my subconscious sneered. I shook my head as I sobbed,_

_You're stupid because you thought for one moment- one damn moment – that he could love you. That someone like him would/could stay with you! My subconscious pointed out coldly again, she was right._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hayleigh, are you okay?" Ian said worriedly and my head snapped up, his voice bringing me back to earth. "Huh, oh yeah," I mumbled. The food arrived and we dug in, our meal filled with laughter and smiles. He paid for the food and we came stumbling out, laughing as we did so. A group of paparazzi came up to us and started asking questions, "Ian! Ian! Who's your friend?" The dude asked. I scowled, _I'm right here, idiots. _My subconscious growled, Ian noticed and smiled to the dude, "Why don't you ask her?" he urged and I smiled back, "I'm Hayleigh, Ian's awesome friend," I winked and stuck my tongue out to Ian. He rolled his eyes with a grin and put an arm around my waist, drumming on my hipbone lightly as he guided me to the car. They start firing off questions and Ian answered them limitedly, smiling politely here and there as I did the same. We hopped into the car and we drove away, waving to the annoying paparazzi as we did.

When we got home, Ian walked me to the door and we stood awkwardly in front of the door. "Thank you for dinner," I smiled as I tuck a stray hair out of my face, he smiled and nodded. "You're fun to hangout with," he compliments and my subconscious sighed, "Well, I better go," I mumbled. The gears in my head were turning as I contemplate on what I should do next, "Oh, yeah, I'll get going then," he smiled and I stared at him for a while. I hesitated for a fraction of a second before getting up to my tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the cheek, I pulled back and saw his cheek slightly tinted pink. I smiled and went into my house, smiling to myself as I ran up to my room. I kicked off my shoes and changed into some boy shorts and a tank, I jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

"_Jason!" I yelled in my high-pitched soprano voice, he laughed as he threw me up in the air and caught me. I squealed, "Jason, Mommy's going to get mad if I don't get-" "Hayleigh! You're supposed to be home an hour ago!" my mommy yelled at me, interrupting me as Jason set me on me feet, she stormed towards me and grabbed my arm painfully. Jason didn't notice, "Claire, it's not her fault. I kept her here, she told me you would-" "Stay out of this, Jason," mommy muttered._

_My insides quiver with fear as I think about that she would to me. She dragged me to the car, when we got in, she slapped me across my cheek. I whimpered as tears threaten to fall, "You little bitch, why can't you be good like your sister?" she growled at me and my bottom lip quiver._

_The scenery changed._

_ I was tied up in a chair, it was dark except for the light illuminating me on the center of the room. My parents came into view and they grinned evilly, I started to struggle as sweat made my hair clung to my face. My eyes were wide in horror as my dad dragged his hot knife along my stomach, I screamed as tears flew down my face. "You fucking whore, you cost me money with all of your shopping and school!" he growled. I shook my head as I sobbed, "But it was all my money! I earned it! It was all mine!" I sobbed and my mom frowned, "I thought you were smarter than to talk back!" she growled and jammed a knife through my forearm._

My eyes snapped opened, I screamed and my body shot up. I was covered in sweat; my clothes clung to my body. I looked around my surroundings and sighed shakily, it was that dream again. I shook my head and glanced at my digital clock from my side table, it was 6 am and I decided to shower. I dashed to my bathroom and hopped into the shower, quickly rinsing the sweat of my body and applying sweet rose scented shampoo and body wash all over my body. I rinsed it all off, I exit my bathroom after I brushed my teeth and I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a gradient cotton candy crop top and combat boots.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, making some granola and took a spoonful. I fumbled with my phone and opened twitter,

iansomerhalder: _Good morning beautiful world!_

I smiled slightly and continued eating until I finished half of it, my phone rang and I answered it quickly, "Yello," I greeted, taking a sip of my coffee. "ERGH, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU HAVENT CONTACTED ME FOR DAYS!" Jack yelled. I smiled, he was my best friend. He's gay but he doesn't act like one, he's currently living with his partner 10 minutes from my house. "I've been pre-occupied. Plus I had training with Jason," I told him truthfully, Jack was a beautiful blond. He has short dirty blond hair, green eyes and slightly tanned skin, he works at the bar with me.

"Ohh! Did you get laid?" he chirped innocently. I rolled my eyes and chewed on my granola, "Nope, but I've been hanging out with your fantasy sex god," I teased. Jack was a huge fan of Ian, we watch TVD together and some other things. He made me watch Tell Me You Love Me and Rules Of Attraction, he scoffed. "You wish, there's no way you could hang with _the_ Ian Somerhalder. As much as I love you, you're quiet a loner, babe." He commented and I finished my granola. I cleaned up and scoffed back, "Come here, we'll watch season 3 premier with the sex god. You owe me 300 bucks if he's really here," I said slightly smug and Jack laughed, "Yeah, right. If he's not there, you'll have to watch Tell Me You Love Me again with me," he negotiated and I smirked, "Bring it, babe. Come at 7," I hung up and decided to do some cleaning.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see a smiling Ian, "Hey, how was filming?" I asked him as I gave him a tight hug. "Tiring, Paul wants to meet you," he smiled as he stepped in the house and twirled my around. I giggled and a knock on the door was heard, I rolled my eyes. Ian set me down and he made his way to the kitchen, "I hope you don't mind, do you have something to drink?" he called out. I rolled my eyes, "This is practically your house, do whatever you want, enter any room, drink and eat everything, shower, keep your clothes here, sleepover, move in or whatever," I called out. He burst out laughing as I opened the door to reveal Jack, "Yo, come in Jacky," I teased and he engulfed me in a tight hug, "UGH I miss you so much!" he mumbled into my hair and I giggled.

"Miss you too, Jack. Come on its just about to start," I ushered him to the L-shaped couch and he flumped down dramatically, "Its lonely without you at the bar. When are you coming back?" he whined. I smiled, "It's my bar, I'll serve horny juveniles when I want to," I stuck my tongue out and he laughed, shaking his head. "Hayleigh, didn't know you have more champagne!" Ian came in, carrying 2 glasses and a bottle of my favorite champagne. Ian saw Jack and set them down, Jack gawked at Ian as he smiled. Ian offered his hand, "Hey, I'm Ian," he smiled. Jack's mouth hung open and I burst out laughing, Jack snapped out of it and stuttered, "Jack," he mumbled.

Ian sat down and put an arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him, "Jack here is a fan of you," I looked up at Ian and smirked, a mischievous glint in my eyes. I snuggled closer into him as he scooted closer to me, Jack was gawking at Ian and I smirked. "I believe you owe me 300 bucks?" I teased and Jack scowled. He pulled out his wallet and fished out 3 one hundred bills, "Asshole," he muttered. I snatched the bills off his hands and stuck my tongue out, we watched TVD full of laughs and Jack shook his head at my interactions with Ian. We ate pizzas and drank champagne, it was getting late and Ian excused himself because he has filming early tomorrow, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Jack left too and now I was alone, I sighed as I cleaned up.

When I was done, a knock on the door caught my attention. I swung it open to reveal _him_.

No, not again


	6. Chapter 6

I gritted my teeth, "What do you want, Jackson?" I asked warily. His features were handsome as ever, sure he was no Ian but there's just something about his looks that makes me melt. His long brown hair dyed blond for Twilight, straight nose, slightly pale skin and pink lips were all completing. Jackson Rathbone, met him at a Twilight convention with Jacky. Yeah, Jack loves that pathetic excuse for a vampire movie, I mean there's no sex in Twilight! Barely a kiss, and Edward, really? An immortal virgin? Ergh, I've met Kristen Stewart. Personally, I think Rob deserves better!

Taylor's a nice dude and he's really sweet. "Please, please just hear me out," he begged. I cocked my head, he wasn't one of those people who begs for something. _Don't fall for it, Hayleigh! Don't back down!_ My subconscious screamed. _OH SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE! _I screeched back. I stayed silent and furrowed my brows, of course, me being me gave in and sighed. I stepped aside and motioned him to come in, he stepped inside and I led him to the couch. He sat down and shrugged his leather jacket off as I grabbed two bottles of coke, I tossed one to him and he caught it easily. I took a chug and sat down, "Well?" I raised my eyebrows. He cleared his throat as he start to explain about how he was really sorry, how he really wants to be friends with me and that he loves me. I scoffed, "You love me? The last time I checked, you loved Sheila," I raised my brows as he looked down, he started rambling about how he knows he made a mistake. How he wants to make our friendship work, how Sheila turned out to be a leech and fame whore, how he screwed up and got her pregnant, how he realized that it was always me that truly cared for him.

Now that part was true, I truly did care for him. But he chose that fame gold digging whore, he ignored the person who truly cared for him. "So I'm asking you to give me one more chance. This last time, I beg of you, Hayleigh, please," his eyes water slightly and I stayed silent. Should I?

After what seems like hours, I sighed warily, "Okay, but I'm warning you Jackson. If you screw this up, I swear-" I stopped myself and took a breath. He beamed and hugged me, "Thank you," he whispers. I hugged him back and my subconscious snarled, _You idiot! What have you done? _She yelled, I closed my eyes and relish the feeling of him in my arms once more. We pulled back and I managed a smile, "So when can I meet your little accident?" I smirked and he laughed, "She's in the car, we were going to eat somewhere after I talked to you," he smiled and a light bulb practically lit up above his head, "Wanna join?" he beamed and I think this through. Ergh, what should I do? _Don't get attached_, my subconscious sighed. I decided to listen this time, "Its late, I really need to-" my phone rang, interrupting me and I smiled apologetically. "Trevelyan," I greeted. "Hayleigh, I know its late but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to this fundraiser these Hollywood actors are holding?" he asked nervously and I bit my lip with a smile, Jackson's phone rang and he excused himself. "When is it?" I asked, trying to hide my excitement. "Tomorrow at 7.30, so would you?" he asked hopefully and I nodded to myself, "Sure thing," I chirped and I could practically hear his beam, "Cool! Thanks, I'll pick you up at 7," he said excitedly and hung up. I smiled and shook my head, Jackson came back moments later and sat back down. "Ergh, they started filming again and I'm late. I need to get there at 9 so I need to go, I'll see you later?" he asked hopefully and I nodded, I led him out the door and waved as they drove away.

My eyes flutter open to find Jason staring at me lovingly, "Hey," he whispered. I stretched and rolled off the bed, "Hey," I smiled and kissed his cheek. I went and showered quickly and went down to make breakfast, "I heard you were going out today?" he asked as I served him some bacon and toast with eggs, I hummed and got myself some cereal. "I bought you a dress," he said with a mouthful of eggs and toast. I smiled gratefully at him as I took a spoonful of my cereal, "Thanks so much, Jason," he smiled and then his face turns into worry.

"Hayleigh, you haven't told me one crucial information about your parents," he said cautiously. I froze for a fraction of second but then continued eating, he decided to bring this up now? I sighed, might as well tell him. He's been dying for information since I was 6, "Yeah, they beat me. A lot. But they were smart and know how to make the scars less noticeable," I mumbled. I stole a glanced at him and let me tell you, saying he's furious is an understatement. "Let me see," he demanded. I led him to a lamp and opened my shirt, I showed him my back and stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hay-" his phone interrupted him and he sighed angrily. He talked for a few minutes and excused himself, "We'll talk about this later," he growled but kissed my cheek. I checked the time and it was 10, a knock on the door was heard and I put my shirt back on. I opened the door to see Ian, "You know you don't have to knock anymore, right?" i raised my brows. He laughed and nodded, "You're 9 hours early," I joked. "Well, I have something in mind," he grins and grabbed my hand, he led me out and walked towards the park. Paparazzi were there but they stayed at the spot, I don't think Ian noticed them. I saw a picnic spread out and I beamed, we sat down and people stared, mostly girls. "So is this like an official date or something?" I laughed. He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, kinda," I blushed furiously and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

We ate sandwiches and I laughed when I saw some may on Ian's chin, he's just so cute! Whoa, where did that come from? I grabbed a tissue and wiped it off his face, he blushed lightly and that only made me laugh louder. "_The_ Ian Somerhalder, blushing? ALERT THE MEDIA!" I yelled full of laughter and his laughter joined mine. We finished the sandwiches and Ian got some grapes, he grinned as he threw one up and it fell right into his mouth. I laughed and plucked out a grape, I did as he did and caught it easily. I stuck my tongue out and he threw a grape at me, we started laughing and started throwing grapes for each other to catch. When we were both stuffed, we just talked and I spot paparazzi snapping a few pics.

I turned to Ian and tilt my head, "Do you know that there are paparazzi here?" I asked lightly. He shrugged, "I have no idea, it doesn't bother me," he said, looking around. "Good," I smiled and we talked for a few more hours. We ended up watching the sunset together and I remembered, "Shit, Ian! The fundraiser starts soon! I have to get ready!" I stumbled up as he did and we ran back to the house after Ian said that he has someone to take care of the mess we made, I hopped into the shower quickly as Ian drove to his house. I searched through my closet after I was done and I found the dress Jason bought me, I opened the covers and gasped.

It was a beautiful red dress that flares at the bottom, the back side of the dress reveals most of my back. It made a large oval from the base of my neck and ends at the bottom of my hip, just above where my butt starts. There were sapphires lightly attached on the chest and I quickly slipped it on, I applied a black smokey eye and blood red lipstick. I rummage through my closet once more, I found a pair of red Christian Louboutin pumps and I grinned. I quickly slid them on and did my hair, I curled them and made it a braided half-do. I heard the front door open and close, "Hayleigh?" Ian called out, "I'll be right down!" I yelled back. I grabbed my silk red clutch and stuffed my Amex, iphone and $1000, I descended the stairs in killer heels and my breath hitched when I saw Ian at the bottom of the stairs in all his glory.

He was wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and a black tie. It was a little crooked and I laughed inwardly, _men_, my subconscious rolled her eyes. I reached the bottom of the stairs and Ian brought my hand up to his lips to give a gentle kiss, I blushed and I adjusted his tie. He gave me a toothy smile which I return, he led me out the car and we drove away while singing until our lungs give out. When we arrived at this hotel, we went to the top floor and Ian greeted the whatever its called. He signed the guest book and we went inside, it was ridiculously extravagant and I'm glad Jason bought this dress for me. I saw Nina Dobrev walking towards us with a smile on her face, "Hey, Ian," she greeted and Ian smiled at her. She turned to me and my subconscious shrank slightly at her beauty, "Hey, you must be the Hayleigh Ian has been talking about 24/7," she teased and I grin, "I guess so, I'm Hayleigh Trevelyan," I offered her my hand but she engulf me in a hug instead, "Any close friend of Ian is a friend of mine, I'm Nina, nice to meet you," she gave out a gorgeous smile and my heart sunk.

I saw Kristen Stewart coming over towards us and she smiled, "Oh my god, Hayleigh! I haven't heard from you in ages, how are you?" she gave me a tight hug and I grinned, "I'm great, how about you and Rob?" she smiled sadly, "We're having some disagreements at the moment. You look gorgeous, by the way! Would you like to be one of the girls for the First Dance auction?" she asked excitedly. "Hey, yeah! That's a great idea, we have one spot left!" Nina joined in. I sneaked a glance at Ian and he seemed to scowl slightly, oh well, he'll just have to deal with it.

"I'd love to!" I beamed and Ian's eyes widen. Nina and Kristen dragged me away and I talked to almost everyone, the boys always gawk and drool and the girls always get a slight envious look. Huh, I wonder why.

* * *

"And now for the last lady for the First Dance auction!" Ryan Seacrest announced as I stepped forward. He started making stuff about me and I giggled, he stopped abruptly and gestured his hand towards me. "AND THAT GIGGLE, EVERYONE!" he yelled and the boys cheered. "1 thousand dollars!" someone yelled, "1 thousand dollars to Kellan Lutz! Going once-" "3" a man I recognize as Steven R. McQueen yelled. The bid rises until I heard Jackson's voice, "10 thousand dollars!" he yelled. The girls behind me starts to whisper and my eyes widen, the bidders went silent and my eyes scanned through the crowd. My eyes landed on Ian as he glared knowingly at Jackson, "10 thousand dollars! Going once, going-" "20 thousand dollars!" Ian's masculine voice I've grown to trust- called out, "What the hell," Nina muttered, shocked. The paparazzi recorded everything and Ryan started the countdown, "20! Going once," "50!" Jackson yelled and the had a brief stare down, "50 thousand dollars to Jack-" "100 thousand dollars!" Ian said coolly. My mouth fell open, "What the fuck," Nikki Reed mumbled. She was the most expensive, costs like 16 thousand. Jackson's face fell and Ryan stared, "100, going once, going twice. . . Sold to Ian Somerhalder!" the crowd cheered and we're off to dance with our partners. The music started playing and we started waltzing through the room in our own little bubble, I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Don't you think 100 is a little too overboard?" I hissed. I could feel his smile against my hair, "Hmm, not for something as fair as you are, Ms. Trevelyan," he praised. I blushed bright red and we started mumbling a conversation, when the song's over; Jackson came towards us. "Jackson," Ian nodded and Jackson plastered on a smile, "Ian,"

He turned to me and offered his hand, "May I?" he gave a toothy smile and I took his hand with a smile. Ian walked away towards Nina with a smile, Jackson and I started twirling around and I laughed at his serious face. "Why so tense?" I teased. He chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not much of a dancer. By the way, do you want to go and have dinner with me tomorrow? We'll do some catching up," he offered. My subconscious screamed at me to decline but I smiled, "Sure," I nodded. He beamed at me, "Great! Meet me at the park at 7, black Dodge," he said excitedly. Huh, why don't he just pick me up at my house? I cocked my head but let it slide.

The song ended and the night soon followed, the next thing I knew I was in my pajamas with Ian snuggling next to me. "Just like my house right?" he asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Just like your house," I mumbled. I snuggled in the covers and I felt Ian's eyes burning holes into my head, "Your staring," I giggled. He chuckled along, "Its gazing and its romantic," he joked. I hid under the covers and peeked discreetly, he laughed and ripped off the covers from me. "HEY!" I exclaimed, he grinned and started tickling me. I screamed and struggled, "IAAAN!" I giggled and tried to find an opportunity to flip us over. My phone rang and Ian stopped, I laughed as he did. I grabbed my phone, "Hello," I breathed. I was panting, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PANTING! ARE YOU HAVING SEX WITH IAN RIGHT NOW?! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I INTERRUPTED!" Jack yelled, I cringed at the thought. "I'm not, what do you want?" I asked warily. Ian chuckled, "We have a request, The Vampire Diaries cast party wants to rent this whole place tomorrow and requested some entertainment," he informed me in a business-like manner. My brows shot up, "The Vampire Diaries cast party huh," I mumbled, Ian cracked a sheepish smile and I just looked at him amused. "Alright, tell them its available. Would they want The Girls to perform?" I asked him, leaning into Ian as he wrapped his arms around me. I heard some typing and I sighed, The Girls are a group of singers and dancers. I was the one who made it in the first place but I haven't practiced with them in a while, "Um, no. But they'll want Baby Doll to sing," he mumbled.

I sighed again, they called me Baby Doll at the bar. I sing with the band with a black butterfly mask that covers half of my face, I've made quiet a name for myself. "Um, okay. Tell them it's available and Baby Doll is up for performance," I hung up and stared at the ceiling, Ian was already asleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you're going?" Ian asked through the phone. I hummed as I got ready for dinner with Jackson, "He asked for chance, he deserves it. Everyone deserves it," I mumbled as I slipped on my sweater, Ian was on speaker and he sighed dramatically. "But not for the 3rd time, Hayleigh," he hissed. I rolled my eyes, "Ian, its just dinner. I have a cast party to entertain at 9.30, I'll see you in two and a half hours. I think you'll survive," I teased.

He chuckled, "I hope so, well I better go. Nina is dragging Paul & I to try the suits," he groaned. I giggled, "Good luck," I teased and hung up. I wiggled my jeans so they'll fit snugly, I laced on my combat boots and grabbed my bag. I ran downstairs to see Palm eating, "I'm going out Palm," I called out as I locked up. I heard him bark and I chuckled, I walked to the park and sat on the bench, waiting patiently for Jackson.

After 30 minutes, a black dodge slowed and I smiled, its him. I stood up but the car passed by, I frowned. A wave of disappointment hits me, I sat back down and fished my phone out.

_Its been 30 minutes, where are you?_

_-H_

I hit send and cursed as it started to rain, my phone buzzed.

_I'll be right there. Stay put!_

_-JR_

I sighed and waited, it started pouring and I was soaking wet. What the hell am I doing? I tried to get up but I can't seem to find the energy to, a flood of devastation filled my body.

I've waited for an hour now! I trusted him, I gave him a chance! And what did I get? A soaking wet me! Tears stung my eyes, _I told you so, _my subconscious sneered.

A familiar blue camaro pulled up and Ian got out, he was wearing a coat with a black fitting shirt underneath, blue jeans and a pair of doc martens. He approached me, "Hayleigh, what the hell are you doing out here?" He hissed worriedly. I looked up at him, I was quietly shivering. "I was waiting for Jackson," I whispered. His eyes blazed with anger but when he saw me shivering, it softened. "Here," he shrugged his coat off, "take my coat," he smiled and draped it on my shoulders. He stared at me for a second before engulfing me in a comforting hug, I clutched his arm tightly. "I trusted him," I whispered.

"I know, Hayleigh. Let's get you to your place okay?" He said softly and led me to the car, we drove away in silence and I just stared out the window. When we arrive, I quickly hopped in the shower as Ian used the one in the guest bedroom. I got ready for the party, Jackson will have to wait. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Jackson! Erghhh, I answered it in irritation, "You fucked up, Jackson," I snarled. He stayed silent, "Hayleigh, Monroe fell down the stairs, please understand," he begged.

Well, this changes things. "Jackson, you could've told me," I whispered brokenly. He can't text me to wait but he can't tell me about his daughter? "I'm sorry, I panicked. Please, Hayleigh," he said in desperation. The gears in my head twist and turned, _Don't,_ my subconscious snarled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jackson," I muttered and hung up.

Ian knocked on the door and leaned into the doorframe, "You ready?" He asked, checking me out. I was wearing black leather shorts, ripped up black button up shirt which I unbuttoned the first two buttons. I wore a dog collar with silver spikes on it and some studded wrist cuffs with 12 cm black stiletto pumps. I nodded and strut out, hand in hand with Ian.

Here goes nothing.

**A/N: Hey, viewers (: I've been monitoring the progress of this story and I'm slightly disappointed that no one reviewed ): so far there's 185-ish views but no one seemed to give time and review for me. I'd really appriciate it if you guys would cut me some slack and tell me what you think, your opinion matters (: Once again I ask you to please review,**

**Love,**

**Jasperxoxo1910,**

**Author, eater, procrastinator extraordinare.**

**PS. Thanks to ReivaZav for allowing me to use her tragic dream for this chapter (: Love you babe xx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ian speed up!" I groaned. What's with Ian and his granny driving? "I'm going as fast as I can!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "Pull over," I demanded. He stared at me for a while but complied, I got out of the passenger seat and ripped the driver's door open. "Out," I commanded. He pouted, aww how cute! I cracked a smile and raised my brow, he huffed and got out. We slid in the car once more and Ian strapped himself in as I did, "Don't crash the car," he mumbled sulkily, I rolled my eyes. Crash the car?

I stomped on the gas and accelerated to 140 mp/h. "Holy shit, Hayleigh! Slow down!" He exclaimed, hanging onto whatever he can. I ignored him and drove for a few more minutes before taking a sharp right turn and went in the parking lot of Sunset Bar.

I exit the car and quickly made my way to the bar with Ian hot on my heels, I swung the door open and I scanned the room; everything was set up and I grinned in satisfaction.

"Wonderland, where's Jack?" I asked Alice, she was one of The Girls. She smiled at me and nods towards Jack, ordering a few people around. "Thanks," I winked. I walked up to him, "Yo, Jack. I see everything's taken care of?" I smirked and he stuck his tongue out. "The band needs to know what to play so they can rehearse," he pointed his pen to the guys that were setting up the instrument. I made my way over to them and fished out a list, "Hey, Fisher. Here's the list of songs," I hand him the list of 10 songs I'll perform. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Baby Doll, haven't seen you in a while," he hugged me and pecked my cheek.

Fisher's like my brother, he's just so nice it hurts. We call him Fisher because he fishes girls and fucks them senseless, "Yeah, I've taken a break but now Baby Doll's back," I winked and Diamond spoke up, "Yo, Baby Doll, you ain't givin' me no hugs?" He said in his usual ghetto accent. I beamed and launched onto him, we call him Diamond because he's just as crazy for diamonds as girls do. I hugged Chains, Boyez and Jock. Fisher's on backup vox, Diamond on bass, Chains & Jock on guitars and Boyez on drums.

They're really talented & have been offered a contract or a spot on a band several times but they decline. We were family here and that won't change, "Only 10 songs?" Fisher raised his brows and I shrugged, "I'll add more songs if I want to," I smirked and we started rehearsing. Ian sat down on by the bar and watched me from a distance, I winked and he just shook his head amused

After a few minutes of rehearsing, I went into my private room and took a quick shower while Ian rolled around the bed. Fisher usually sleeps here because he has no place to stay, after I was done with my quick refreshing shower I slipped my black leather shorts, a teared up black button up top with the two first top buttons undone, some wrist cuffs with studs, 12 cm black stiletto pumps back on and decided to trash the dog collar, I replaced it with a white tie worn loosely around my neck. I applied dark seductress makeup with bright red lips, I was good with makeup so I didn't look like a clown I did made a fake side cut for my hair, side swept it and curled the bottom.

Ian put on a black button up shirt, some jeans and his pair of doc martens. He got frustrated on buttoning his last two button and gave up, I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child," I teased and buttoned it for him. "There," I smiled and pat his chest, "You look lovely, Ms. Trevelyan," he flirted and kissed my hand gently. I blushed bright red, "You look rather mouthwatering yourself, Mr. Smolderhalder," I winked.

I put my mask on, Ian tucked my hand on the crook of his arm and we strut out the room, it was already crowded so I decided to have a drink before I perform. "Baby Doll," Luke greeted as I sat down on a stool. I smiled, "Hey, Lightsaber. Haven't seen you in a while, how's Emily?" I winked through my mask as he prepared my usual, Ian looked at me in interest, I turned to him and smiled, "Sorry, do you want a drink?" I asked him and he shook his head. Luke knows what I like and what I don't so I didn't have to say it, Emily was his daughter and I managed to convince Jason to pay for her studies. "She's great," he smiled gratefully and served me my Adios Motherfucker.

I finished it quickly and I saw Chains walked up to me, "Come on, Baby Doll. Let's drop em' dead," he winked in his cute southern accent. I giggled as we shuffled to the stage, the crowd cheered as they see us on the stage. I scanned the crowd and saw Ian already with Joseph, Paul and Candice. I turned to the band, "Your Call, secondhand serenade," I mumbled. They nodded, Jock & Chains started playing the guitar and I smiled, here it goes.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry _

_call I'm desperate for your voice _

_Listening to the song we used to sing _

_In the car, do you remember _

_Butterfly, Early Summer _

_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet_

I sang softly and I saw Ian's eyes widen. He cocked his head, and continued to watch me intently. Why? I have no idea.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you _

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight _

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh _

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh _

_Cause every breath that you will take _

_when you are sitting next to me _

_will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy? _

_(What's your, what's your, what's your...)_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you _

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight _

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home _

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have) _

_I closed my eyes and sang my lungs out. This was refreshing, I haven't sang in forever!_

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you _

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight _

The song ended and the crowd cheered. I beamed and leaned into the mic, my eyes looking at different points of the crowds. "Okay, how about a little lovey dovey dedication?" I asked huskily and the crowd cheered. I saw Joseph checking me up and looked at me lustfully, I winked at him as I signalled a number 3 with my fingers to the band. "Here's to you, if you feel like you deserve it," I said as the intro started and I started singing."Thank you," I breathed, I was panting after 4 songs in a row. We exit the stage quickly and I went straight to the bar, "LIGHTSABER," I groaned, I buried my face in my hands. I've removed my mask for the routine earlier, "Yo, Baby Doll, water?" He offered and shoved a glass of water towards me. I took it graciously and gulped down, I nodded at Luke and he went to serve the other customers. Ian came over and sat on the stool next to me, ordering a bourbon. Lightsaber came and hand him the glass along with the bill, I snatched the bill away and crumpled it. "He's with me, Lightsaber," I winked and his brows shot up.

I smirked as he walked away, shaking his head. I turned to Ian with a smile, "I didn't know you could sing that well," he smirked and I giggled, "I have my talents," I winked. His breath hitched but quickly covers it by taking a huge gulp of his bourbon, I looked at him amused. "Hey, lil' lady, I'm guessing you're the one Ian payed 100 thousand to have a first dance with," a familiar british accent I've grown to admire said. I whipped around and saw Joseph smiling, "Hey, um, yeah. I think its a total waste of money," I scoffed and glared at Ian playfully.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that. Surely such beauty as you are costs more than 100 thousand," he winked. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please," I scoffed, "Kristen & Nina deserves a lot more than 10K," I smiled and Ian beamed, "See, told you she's super nice," Joseph laughed and nodded. I stared at them, a sudden hiss of the mic caught our attention. We turned and my eyes widen, "What's Jackson Rathbone doing here?" Joseph mumbled. I gritted my teeth and glared, the band was in this! I saw Jack walked by and I grabbed his arm, I yanked him back and glared. "Why the hell is Jackson here and why is he on stage?" I asked in irritation. Jack smiled and walked away without saying a word, I glared and sat back down on the stool. "Calm down, Hayleigh," Ian said softly. I looked at him and my mask falters, displaying a devastated expression.

"So there's this girl, I fucked up. I left her waiting for me in the rain because I was just so stupid to text her to just go home, this was supposed to be my last chance but I screwed up. Hopefully she'll forgive me," he mumbled.

The music starts and he sang along.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,_

_Is it half empty?_

_Have I ruined all you've given me?_

_I know I've been selfish,_

_I know I've been foolish,_

_But look through that and you will see,_

_That I'll do better._

_I know, baby I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone,_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own._

_Don't leave me tonight,_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,_

_If you leave me tonight._

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,_

_I listen to your breathing,_

_Amazed how I somehow managed to,_

_Sweep you off of your feet girl,_

_Your perfect little feet girl,_

_I took for granted what you do,_

_But I'll do better._

_I know, baby I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone,_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own._

_Don't leave me tonight,_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,_

_If you leave me tonight._

_And don't you know,_

_My heart is pumping,_

_Oh, it's putting up the fight._

_And I've got this feeling,_

_That everything's alright._

_Don't you see?_

_I'm not the only one for you,_

_But you're the only one for me._

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone._

_If you leave me tonight,_

_I'll wake up alone,_

_Don't tell me I will make it on my own._

_Don't leave me tonight,_

_This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,_

_If you leave me tonight._

_Don't leave me tonight._

He ended the song perfectly and I remembered that he used to be in a band, Ian put his hand on my fisted ones and squeezed in comfort. The familiar spark returning again, "So, do you forgive me?" Jackson breathed. _Don't you dare_, my subconcsious growled lowly. I nodded slightly and his face broke out into a grin, I fished out my phone and dialed his number. He looked at me with his brows raised but answered, "You're forgiven, now leave. This is a private party," I glared and hung up.

He nodded and walked towards the exit after he thanked the band. Ian looked at me in disbelief, "Why did you just do that?" He exclaimed. Joseph awkwardly walked away and I looked down, I stayed silent. Why did I just do that? "He'll hurt you! He did three times already! What makes you think he won't do it again? Stop being so naïve, Hayleigh or are you just that stupid?" He growled. Hurt tattooed itself on my face, "Oh, I'm stupid now? Gee thanks, Ian," I muttered, hurt dripping from every sentence, how could he? His eyes widen, "Wait, that's not what-" I grabbed my stuff and walked away. I stopped a cab and rode back to my house, I paid for the cab and dashed to my room. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed quietly to myself, sliding my back down the door.

_You're so stupid! I told you to never get attached! After all the heartbreaks! Why can't you just listen to me?_ My subconscious snarled. _This is like Jackson all over again!_ She sighed. I know its true, I choked back a sob.

I guess I knew this would happen.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is the new chapter guys. Please review, like, seriously. Your opinion matters, ok.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll move on baby just like you,_

_When the desert floods and the-_

I hit reject. It's been the 25th time Ian called today, he calls 40 times a day & its been two weeks since the incident. I know this time I should listen to my subconscious and just don't get attached, I know Jack wouldn't hurt me because he's been there for me since I was 6 years-old. My parents were murdered when I was 5, and I was grateful for Jack & Jason because they helped me pull through.

Jack slung a towel over his shoulder and propped his elbow onto the bar so he was leaning onto it. He stared at me as I re-organized the drinks after making an order from the customer, "When are you going to answer that poor guy, Hayleigh?" He sighed. I kept myself busy by rearranging the bottles of alcohol on the shelf, "I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled without looking up. He crossed his arm, "You know what, you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later," he pointed out. I turned to him, my mask faltering "I just can't go through that anymore," I whispered, looking down as tears swell up again, its too much. I've distanced myself from Jackson, I haven't eaten much since that day. Nor have I slept without those nightmares. "Oh honey," he engulf me into a comforting hug. "You need to talk to him," he mumbles into my hair. I choked back a sob, "I know," I said weakly. We pulled back and he caressed my cheek, "There's going to be another Vampire Diaries cast party tomorrow, Nina Dobrev's birthday," he informed me. Why didn't he tell me? At first I was fuming, but I know he did this for my own good. I sighed, "Okay, The Girls or Baby Doll?" I asked, wiping the tears out of my face. "Baby Doll," he smiled and I nodded.

_I'll move on baby just like you,_

_When the desert floods and the-_

I grabbed my phone hesitantly, my finger just above the green button. "Hayleigh?" Jack asked expectantly. I sighed and shook my head, rejecting the call. Jack's shoulder slumps down, "Okay, whenever you're ready," he mumbled. "Soon," I whispered as a customer orders a drink, "Umm, Jack could you serve please? I need to head home," I whispered to him. He nodded and I smiled, I kissed his cheek. I went to the room and saw Fisher making out with some brunette. They quickly covered themselves as if nothing happened and I rolled my eyes, pretending not to see, "Fisher, I'm going out. Laters, baby," I grabbed my stuff and kissed his lips, I walked towards the door and smirked when I hear a ringing sound of the slap. "HAYLEIGH!" He screamed and I giggled, I made my way out the bar swiftly. I love ruining Fisher's catch, it gives me this thrill I can't explain.

I drove away in silence, it was 2 am and the memories Ian & I shared came coming back in flashes.

_"There you are moke"_

_"Are you stalking me now?"_

_"Nonesense, this is my house"_

_"Are you sure you're going?"_

_"Iaaann!"_

_"What the hell are you doing out here?"_

_"Didn't know you could sing this well"_

_"Here, take my coat"_

_"I trusted him"_

_"Told you she was nice"_

_"100 thousand dollars!"_

_"So is this like an official date or something?"_

_"Hmm, not for something as fair as you are, Ms. Trevelyan"_

Tears prickled down my face as I slammed the door of my car, I screamed as I punched the window, cracking it in the process. I stomped into the house and fell down to my knees as soon as I was in my room, I was clutching my hair, sobbing all over again. I heard Palm howl and I snapped my eyes closed, this keeps happening to me.

_Loving him was red like I-_

"Hello?" I sniffed, my voice hoarse as I try to control the tears, "Hayleigh, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately," Jackson's worried voice rang through the phone. "Um, yeah, I'm okay. Look, Jackson, I have to go, it's almost 3," I whispered and hung up.

I picked myself up and dashed to the bathroom, I showered quickly and slumped down on my bed after I slipped on my pajamas. I was mentally, physically and emotionaly worn out, I dozed off, not wanting to cry anymore.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my own screams, I let out a shaky breath. The dreams have been coming back, "WAKE UP, FAGGOT!" Jack's deep voice yelled, slamming the door open. I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat off my face, "It's 3 pm, Hayleigh! The party starts at 5, you need to practice! Get your ass up!" He carried me bridal style and dumped me into the bath filled with warm steamy water, it stung my skin for a second. "What the hell was that, Jack!" I growled, he ignored me and walked out the room. I shook my head and quickly showered

When I was done, I did my makeup and slipped on a plain white shirt, a pair of leather jacket, skin tight skinny jeans and black strappy combat boots. I went out to see Jack shoving some granola bars into his bag, he threw me one and I munched on it hungrily. "Let's go, we don't have time," he dragged me to the car. We sped off and in a matter of minutes, we arrived and it was 4. We ran inside and I sighed, everything was set and the band was ready. I speed walked towards them and we started practicing.

* * *

I scanned the room and drowned my 3rd shot of vodka. The party was almost over and I was supposed to do one last song after Far East Movement, "And now, Baby Doll," Jack announced. The crowd cheered and I slammed down the glass, I strut towards the stage and held the mic. "Happy birthday, Nina. Now, listen here okay you guys? So there's this dude, he fucked up and called me, like, 40 times a day," the crowd booed and I saw Ian with Nina and Paul, his eyes were wide with guilt. "So I wanna tell him how I feel, but I have no fucking idea how. So I'm gonna sing, and hopefully he'll listen and understand," I raised my hand and motioned a number two to the band. The music started and Jock handed me my guitar, I started playing and closed my eyes.

_I bet this time of night you're still up_

_I bet you're tired from a long, hard week_

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out at the city_

_And I bet sometimes you wonder about me_

I opened my eyes and scanned the crowd, I saw Ian with a curious expression.

_And I just want to tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Everytime I don't,_

_I almost do, I almost do_

His eyes widen as he leans back, observing me for a while. I can do this! I held my gace and bore into his soul, I could see him shiver.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_

'_Cause each time you reach out there's no reply_

_I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you_

_And risk another goodbye_

My eyes started to water but I quickly blinked them back, _Stay strong_, my subconscious patted my back. I closed my eyes as the chorus comes, this song relates to me so much.

_And I just want to tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that_

_Everytime I don't,_

_I almost do, I almost do_

A tear fell down my cheek as I looked at Ian, his face was as devastated as I was. I held back a sob,

_We made quite a mess, babe_

_It's probably better off this way_

_And I confess, babe_

_That in my dreams you're touching my face_

_And asking me if I want to try again with you_

_And I almost-_

He interrupted me by hugging the hell out of me. Being in his arms again, it feels so right yet so wrong at the same time. I've missed his manly scent, I've missed his warmth, I've missed his hair, his eyes, I've missed his voice, his laugh, I've missed the comfort he gave me. But mostly,

I just miss him.

* * *

_**The songs don't belong to me at all.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**IAN POV.**

"Please, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said, I was just so mad, so confused on why would you accept his apology again," I begged her, we were in the living room of her house. She stared at her knoted fingers, her wild waves of blonde and purple draping on her face. These last 2 weeks have been hell for me, I've been calling her and calling her but she just won't answer. I've never felt like this before, like I _need _to make her forgive me, like I need _her_. And truthfully, it frustrates me. I can't seem to figure it out, Paul, Nina and Joseph said it was love, but it couldn't be, could it?

"Please-" "You asked why did I forgive him," she started, interrupting me and I nodded cautiously. Where is she going with this? "You said that he hurt me once, what makes me think that he won't do it again. Well, now I've been thinking about what you've said. And now I wonder," she looked up at me, eyes tired, skin paler than I've ever seen her in, she looked like she lost at least 6 pounds. "_You _hurt me, what makes me think you won't do it again?" she whispered. My heart clenched, what to say? This hurts me as much as it hurts her.

"You don't know, _I _don't know. But what we have, whatever it is, is important for me and I need you to forgive me and just try to forget what I said, I know it was wrong. If I could, I would take back all the things I did to hurt you," I begged, I felt my throat closing up. Why? Hayleigh cocked her head, scanning my face for a while before she bursts into tears. My eyes widen, oh Hayleigh. I went over to her side and hugged her with all my strength, "I'm sorry," I whispered as she wet my shirt. "I know, and I forgive you. I-I don't like staying away from you," she whispered shyly. I furrowed my eyebrows as my heart unusually melts at her words, I held her face between my hands and wiped her tears away. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, burrying her face into the crook of it.

We stayed like this for several minutes, just holding each other and enjoying the comfort until her breathing evened and I knew she was asleep. I smiled at myself, being forgiven by her feels great. I won't screw this up, I carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in, slipping off her shoes and jacket. I stripped so I was just in my boxers and snuggled beside her. Do I love her?

* * *

"Ian!" Hayleigh feminine yell woke me up, I launched up and ran downstairs only to see her watching TMZ. "What's wrong?" I asked sleepily while rubbing my eyes, I flumped down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Jason will kill you if he sees you shirtless and putting you arm around me like this," she huffed and start to removed my arm, I guess she wasn't that comfortable with me shirtless. She grasped my hand suddenly and yanked it back so it was around her shoulders once more, "I didn't say remove it," she rolled her eyes and motioned to the TV. My eyes trailed to pictures of Hayleigh and I holding hands on the way to her house, having a picnic together, her wiping off mustard from my chin, me bidding 100 thousand dollars, us dancing. Huh, they were more interested than I thought they were, "DOES IAN SOMERHALDER HAVE A NEW SNUGGLE BUDDY?" The presenter asks in an exaggerated manner. They started asking random people about what they think about us, "Ian has a new snuggle buddy? Maybe, but it should be me," a bottle blonde said arrogantly. Hayleigh scoffed, "But you're not, I am, so eat shit, you crappy bottle blonde," she mumbled and I beamed. "Oh, you," I teased and kissed her hair.

A picture of Jackson and Hayleigh dancing came up, "Ooooh! The old couple Hayleigh and southern twilight star, Jackson Rathbone was seen dancing with googly eyes for each other! Jackson also bid 50 thousand dollars for Miss Hayleigh Trevelyan but lost to Ian Somerhalder who bid 100 thousand! Do we have a competition here? Let's see what Jackson has to say about this," a clip of Jackson walking with a pair of Ray-Bans showed up, "She's my friend, what we have are in the past and we're rebuilding our friendship. I bid 50 thousand dollars for her because its for a good cause but she's worth much more, I don't have that kind of money yet but Ian does. She's in good hands," he winked and walked away. Hayleigh rolled her eyes again, "Do you want breakfast?" She asked, getting up and putting her hair in a cute bun. "I'll have granola, please" I chirped and sat down on the table. I smiled as she swiftly moves around the room, she changed into her short shorts and spaghetti tank. She shoved a bowl of granola towards me and grabbed her phone by the counter, "I had breakfast already, its like 12," she smirked and my brows shot up, "Good thing I don't have any scenes today, do you have something in mind?" I asked as I shoved some granola down my throat. She fumbles with her phone for a while and looked up, "Actually, yeah," she smiled and I raised my brows, "Where to?" I asked and gobbled down my granola again.

"You'll see," she winked and twirled upstairs. My curiousity lurched up, where could she probably take me? I finished my breakfast quickly and ran upstairs, I burst through the doors and saw her walking around in her bra and panties. My eyes widen as I feel a blush creep up to my cheeks. I noticed faint scars along her back & stomach, they were like gashes and whip scars, she turned her head and raised her brow. "Are you just gonna stand there? We don't have all day," she tsked and that snapped me out. I started wiggling into my jeans, "Aren't you. . . Erm, uncomfortable that I'm here while you. . ." I trailed off as she buttoned up her shirt. "I work in a bar, Ian," she rolled her eyes. Right. . .

Once we got dressed, she fed Palm and dragged me outside straight away. She was wearing a black button up shirt, skinny jeans and some black flats. We walked for a few minutes, her hand brushed against mine and I took a chance. I intertwined our fingers and sighed happily when she squeezed it slightly, paparazzi came towards us and snapped pictures. They asked questions as Hayleigh smiled, "We're not together, he's like my best friend," she said as we walked away. She led me into the forest and I raised my brows, "I'm not a murderer," she rolled her eyes and I laughed. Sure, but she carries a gun.

"Animals?" I asked worriedly, she rolled her eyes and ignored me, leading us to a meadow. It looks peaceful, wild flowers everywhere as the wind made them dance, "Wow," I breathed as she led me to the center and sat down. I mimicked her position and we stared at each other, "I've never brought a boy here before," she whispered. I felt strangely honoured, I reached out to touch her cheek as the sun seem to make her glow. She put her hand on mine as I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of her soft silky skin. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with adoration and awe, "Hayleigh, I care about you a lot," I whispered and kissed her cheek. She hummed and kissed mine in return, "I know, and I care about you too, which is unusual because I don't care easily," she babbled and I smiled. I was slowly giving up the futile attempts to deny me feelings, okay, I can do this.

"Hayleigh, I-I want. . . More"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hayleigh POV.**

"More?" I tilt my head slightly. What does he mean, surely it can't be what I think it is. "More, Hayleigh. More than just this, more than the friendship we share," he grasped both of my hands and held me in his hypnotizing gaze. "More," I whispered, trying the word on my tongue. What do I say? _Don't, Hayleigh. You should listen to me, he'll hurt you like he did last time, _the voice growled in my head. I looked down at our hands, they fit perfectly. Do I want to give him more? _Can _I give him more? I looked up at his face once more, he's beautiful. Those bright blue eyes, subtle beard he hasn't shaved, that cute crooked nose, should I?

"I'll try," I breathed. _WHAT?!_ The voice snarled. Ian's expression grew into a state of pure joy and excitement, "You'll do it? Try for more?" He asked excitedly. I nodded with a smile and he engulf me in a hug, "Thank you," he whispered and I hugged him back tightly, as if to memorize everything. Because I know he'll leave, just like everyone else.

* * *

We spent the last few hours lazing around on the grass while Ian took pictures of us or myself, it was a lot of fun and I feel all giddy now. "Iaaan, I'm boooredd," I whined after a few more minutes of laying down. I rolled over to my side to find him gone, suddenly I was being thrown into the air. I squealed in surprise, he beamed at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "You're awesome," I whispered. He gave me a throaty chuckle and kissed my hair, "I know," he whispered back. My phone rang and I answered it without pulling away, "Hellooo?" I dragged out the word and Ian stiffled a chuckle. "You should've died that night," a familiar manly voice whispered, my eyes widen as Ian shoved me back and stared at me with wide eyes. Who the hell is this? "I'm sorry, what?" I mumbled, Ian brought his ear near the phone so he could hear. "I said you should've died that night, along with your parents and sister," he snarled and my mouth fell open. "You. . ." I whispered, the called cackled like a madman, "Yes, me. I'll see you very soon, Hayleigh," he said lowly and ended the call. I stared at Ian in horror, "We need to get-" "No, no police. They're crap," I shook my head, interrupting him. We ran back home, I saw Luke, Jason and a bunch of his bodyguards scanning my house. Jason was pacing and I had sweat dripping down my forhead, "Jason!" I yelled, I let go of Ian's hand and ran to Jason. His head spun around and relief flooded his face, he ran towards me and engulf me in a tight, comforting hug. "He called you too?" I whispered and he nodded, "I was so worried," he whispered back. "What are we gonna do?" I asked, pulling away as Ian wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Jason raised his brows but let it slide,

"Right, from now on, you're going to have Luke, Ryan and Carl guard you everywhere you go," he said seriously. I raised my brows, "No," I crossed my arms. It was his turn to raise his brows, "Excuse me?" He mumbled in disbelief. "I'm okay with Luke guarding me, but I want Ryan stand by with Ian & Carl with Jackson. And maybe put Jose with Jack," I demanded. He glared at me for a second, "You don't have-" "No, Ian. I have to," I glared, interrupting him. "You've been close to me, he's obviously seen the news," I pointed out and he nodded, "Right. . ." He trailed off. We started talking about strategies and whatever, "Okay, Jason, I get it. We've had this talk since I was 7," I rolled my eyes when he repeatedly explained to me what to do, "What about you?" He nods towards Ian. Ian scratched the back of his neck, "I get it, but I don't want to hold a gun," he mumbles. Jason rolled his eyes as I did, "Gay," he mumbled under his breath. Ian didn't notice but I have sharp ears, my eyes widen and slapped Jason pn the shoulder, "Jason!" I scolded.

His face broke into a grin as he laughed, "I mean, what kind-" "Shut up," I warned. He smirked and shook his head, Ian checked his watch and his phone rang. "Hello? Um, kinda. . . Err, emergency scene? Uhh," he looked at me and I nodded. "Sure, but do you mind if I bring people? Um, yeah, its really important," he mumbled. He hummed a few times and hung up, "I need to go," he pursed his lips. I grabbed my stuff, "Right. Luke, Ryan, let's go. Jason, be safe," I pleaded with my eyes and he nodded, kissing my forhead. I checked my gun and permit, we sped off and without Ian's granny driving, we were able to get there in minutes.

We strut out the car with Luke & Ryan a few meters behind, I saw some harmless paparazzi snappi pictures as Ian held my hand. We entered the set and Ian beamed when he saw a cute bulldog, "Hey," he cooed and crouched down. The dog waggled its tail and jumped on Ian, licking his face. I smiled warmly as he spends a few minute with the cute pup, "Are you done making out with the puppy now?" I teased as he got up. He stuck his tongue out and we went to makeup, I looked around as they prepped the actors up. I smiled as Nina came to hug me, "You look lovely today," I complimented truthfully, she always looks beautiful. She beamed at me, "Aww, thanks," she blew me a kiss and Ian rolled his eyes behind her back, I stiffled a giggle and watched lazily as they powedered Ian up. Made him look like a girl with all the makeup he wears, "What are you smiling about?" Ian teased as they put a whatever on his face, "Oh, nothing," I bit my lip to hide my smile, "Luke, get me some water please?" I batted my eyelashes, he wasn't supposed to leave my side. He stared at me for a second before sighing and shook his head, "I'm really not supposed to leave you, Ms. Trevelyan," he mumbles and I rolled my eyes again. "I have Ryan here, Luke. And I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself," I pointed out, I shot & disarm him numerous times during training. But he was still the best out of Jason's bodyguard, he was the head security. "Uh, okay," he sighed, defeated and I smirked. He shuffled out and twirled around Ian, "Watching you get your makeup done makes you look like a girl," I sang and Nina laughed along with Paul and the makeup artist. Ian scoffed, "I can assure you, Ms. Trevelyan. I am 100% man," he said like there's a double meaning in it, I blushed furiously but smirked, playing his game. "And I can assure _you_, Mr. Somerhalder. I am 95% wild animal," I purred and his breath hitched, he blushed beet red and we all laughed at his face. "I practically invented this game, Ian. Don't test the unbeatable," I winked and sat back down as Luke hands me my drink, "Thank you, Luke," I nodded and he returned to his on-guard position next to me. The Luke at the bar is a lot looser than Luke Daniels, we call Luke 'Lightsaber' because he reminds us about crappy star wars. Luke Daniels is a stiff, respectful and excelent in doing his job, while Lightsaber is just loose and could be such a snob sometimes.

"And. . . We're done. Come on, you need to get this scene-" a loud crash was heard and the lights went off. I felt Luke hand me a pair of night vision goggles and I quickly slipped them on, I hand Ian one and pulled out my gun. I heard Kevin yell at the guards to turn the lights on but someone yell back, saying it was jammed. "Stay with Ryan," I whispered to Ian. We had our guns out and we walked carefully, "Nobody move," I warned. "Someone's in here," Luke added. Everyone froze and another crash was heard, "Ryan, get Mr. Somerhalder and Ms. Trevelyan somewhere safe," Luke commanded, he nodded and Ian followed but I stayed put. "He murdered my parents & sister, Luke. As much as I hate them, I want to know," I growled. Luke was about to say something but I just followed where the crash once heard, I heard Luke follow me and I whipped around when I hear a rustle. I point my gun towards the familiar man as he did, "What do you want," I snarled. He smiled, "I want. . ."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY Щ(ºДºЩ) w! Tell me who your favorite character is (:**


	12. Chapter 12

"I want to finish the job," he growled. I scanned him, he's not wearing anything bulletproof. I shot both of his legs and moved out of the way when he tried to shoot me, unfortunately, I didn't move in time and the bullet hit my arm and I grunted as pain shot through me. "Don't kill him!" I warned when Luke was about to shoot him, he nodded and kicked the mystery man's gun away. "We need to get you-" "No, I need to talk to him. You go calm everyone down," I comanded. He hesitated, "But-" "Luke, I swear I'll get you fired," I threaten. He scurried out and I kicked the man's stomach, "Who are you?" I growled, I'm getting impatient, he had an unkept beard, and was slightly taller than me, looked like he was 38 or something and he was wearing poor-ish clothes. This man murdered my family, even though I hate them, they're still family. "Why would I tell y-" I interrupted him by shooting his arm, I was ignoring the dull throb of the bullet inside me.

He screamed out in pain, "Quiet, now tell me who the hell are you," I comanded. He just glared at me and I shot his arm again, near the previous wound. He cringed and cursed, "Listen here, you," I crouched down so we were at eye level. "I'm not a patient kind of woman, now everytime you don't answer me, you'll get a bullet in you, got it?" I snarled and he stayed silent. I put my gun on his other arm and pulled the trigger, he whimpered in pain. "Your parents ruined my life! _I _was the one who should've run the company! I worked so hard for it and when I heard they decide to hand it over to Jason, I snapped! I've worked there all my life! I wasted my shit there and Jason just started!" He yelled angrily. My mind was racing, who would- My eyes widen in realization, "Uncle Trevor?" I whispered in shock.

Trevor Trevelyan was my uncle, Jason told me he disappeared moments before my parents' death. I remembered faintly that he was my dad's best employee and was the best brother next to Jason, he used to buy me stuff and we would play around. Backstabber! "Why didn't you kill Jason then, murderer?" I spat, he recoiled at my words, a weakness huh? "I tried, but he got a lot of protection after your parents were murdered. Your sister was very. . . _Fulfilling_ even though she was dead cold when I used her," he snickered.

_Snap_

I put a bullet through his head and got up, I looked for Luke and found him with Ian a few seconds later. The lights were back on again and we took off the goggles, Luke tucked his gun in as I did. "Is he dead?" Luke asked and ran a hand throgh his dark locks, "Yes, get the police here. Just found out he used Mia after he killed her," I said in disgust. Ian's eyes widen, "You killed him?" He blanched, I nodded slightly. Everyone else were evacuated and only Ian, Luke, Ryan and myself were here, "I did," I said grimly. He stayed silent for a second but sighed, "Its for a good cause," he tried to reasure himself, great.

Its been a week since the incident, Ian and I have been closer than ever. He started coming over more and slept over a lot, he went to New York three days ago and now I'm stuck at the bar. We're not officially together and we've never actually kissed, I sighed and shook my head. I won't fall for him, I know I said I'll try but I just won't torture myself.

I was panting as I sat on the stool, I just performed Come Back, Be Here by Taylor Swift and I was exhausted. "Lemon martini, please Lightsaber," I smiled and he nodded. My phone rang, "Hello?" I breathed, it was Ian. "I saw you sing just now," he informed me. I raised my brows, "Oh? I thought you were at-" "Jack uploaded the video on youtube and he called me to watch it," he chuckled. Ian and Jack has been getting along just fine & Jack was no longer starstruck, "Well. . ." I trailed off, what should I say? I want you to come back because of my own selfish reasons? Ha! No.

"I'm honoured, Ms Trevelyan," he teased and I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Ian. When did you say you were coming back?" I asked him eagerly. He chuckled, "The trip was cut short, I'll be there at 12 pm tomorrow," he mused and I beamed, "Really? I wonder- Oh shit, I have training with Jason at that time," I told him apologetically. He sighed, "Are you gonna come home like the last time you went training?" He asked worriedly, I hummed as I made a drink for a legular. "Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine," I reasured him. He scoffed, "You didn't look fine," he mumbled. "YO, BABY DOLL! GIVE US A LIL' SOMETHING WOULD YA?" A drunk regular shouted and everyone cheered, I winked and put my finger on my lips in a silencing motion. "Who the hell was that?" Ian hissed, I rolled my eyes as Jack pecked my cheek. "A drunk regular, he's always like that," I mumbled to my bluetooth. "Do you usually give them a _little something_?" He asked, with a hint of. . . Jealousy? Whatever. I scoffed, "Nahh, why would I? Those disgusting horny juveniles," I shuddered at the thought. He laughed, "Right, so-" "HEY, HAYLEIGGGGHHH!" I heard Paul screamed and a rustling sound was heard, I chuckled when Paul panted through the phone. "Hey, Paul. Are you running from Ian again?" I teased, Paul, Joseph, Daniel & Nina has gotten very close to me. "Uh-huh, DANIEL! JOSEPH! WE GOT HAYLEIGH HERE!" He screamed and I laughed, shaking my head when I heard them yell where. I rolled my eyes, "HEEEY, HAYLEIIGHHHH!" They yell, "Give me back my phone, you guys!" Ian whined. I bit my lip to contain a giggle, "No! Michael hold him down!" Daniel yelled and I heard a thud, ouch. "So how are things, Baby Doll?" He breathed, I smiled to myself as I wiped the bar with a towel. "I'm great, how's NY?" I asked casually. "Oh you know, we're too busy containing the flirtatious beast called Ian Smolderholder," he teased. I frowned, "Oh, really? Well-" "BABY DOOLLL!" Jack sang as he waltz towards me, his hair was dyed again. Huh, turquoise. "Excuse me," I said jokingly as I heard Ian yell at Paul & Trevino to get off him, "What?" I turned to Jack as I hand a customer her drink, "I got hair dyes! Your purple dipdye got out of style ages ago," I rolled my eyes when he stuck his tongue out, "Let me guess, we're-" "We're gonna get matching hair!" He exclaimed and I giggled, "Okay, when-" "NOW!" He yelled and dragged me to the car, "Hayleigh, you there?" Nina's voice rang through my ears, "Yeah, Jack is dragging me to the car," I sulked and she laughed.

We started talking about boys and the oh-so-dreamy Channing Tatum, "He's just so hot, I can't even," I laughed at her enthusiasm about him. Jack & I arrived and he did my hair as soon as we got into the bathroom, "So what's up?" I asked Nina casually as Jack finished doing my hair in curls. I've been on the phone with Nina the entire dyeing process and I just shook my head at her hyperness, "Ian's still being held down & its been 2 hours," she laughed, I joined her and shook my head as Jack & I took pictures from his ipod. "Alright, give him back the phone, Nina," she quealed and I heard shuffling, "We're going home now, there's no flight for tomorrow and we can't afford to lose another penny in NYC! Oh my god! I can't wait to see you!" She squealed and I heard Ian grunt, "God, Trevino is just-" he stopped and sighed, "I'll see you in an hour, wanna hang with the cast at that The Gray Pub or something?" He asked and I hummed, "Sure thing, I'm bringing Jack," I sang and hung up. Jack was taking pictures and I joined it, "Ugh, you're just so perfect!" He groaned. I beamed and kissed his cheek, he made the roots of my hair until halfway of it darker & the middle until the tips turquoise. It matches his hair and we probably look like crazy couples who'll match everything, we were wearing the ring he bought me for my birtday. On his was a H engraved & I had a J engraved on mine, "So, let's clean this up, we're going to Gray later with the cast," his mouth fell open, "I am never going to get used to this," he shook his head and I laughed._Where are you? We're here._

_-Ian_

I smiled as I typed in a 'I'm on my way', Gray Pub was 30 minutes away from my house and Jack's driving isn't as fast as mine. "We're here, tell him to keep his hair on" Jack grumbles as I giggled. We exit the car and people stared at us, we went inside and saw the cast immidiately. I smiled as I dragged Jack towards them, "Hey," I greeted and their heads snapped up. "You dyed your hair," Paul teased, "You. Look. Hot!" Nina exclaimed and I giggled, "Jack looks hot too, don't you think?" I winked and Jack glared, "Don't turn this-" "You dyed your hair to match his?" Ian asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Oh god, this man.

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Waking up to reviews are better than waking up to goodmorning texts! And yes, I did take a little 50 Shades auction scene but I assure you, 50 Shades isn't mine and this is just all for fun (: e!**


	13. Chapter 13

Did he seriously just asked that? Of course I did, Jack's practically family! "Yeah, I did. Do you have a problem with that?" I ask expectantly. I'm not going to let a man change my relationship with Jack, Ian looked shocked that I answered like that. "Well, uhh, no I guess," he mumble and a waiter came, "Ms Trevelyan, Mr Frederick, what can I get you today?" He asked. I smiled fondly, we were regulars here. Plus, Jason owns this place, "I'll have some fish and chips with coke please," I smiled as Jack ordered the same. Ian glared at him for a second but composed a mask of amusement, "They know you?" He mused and Jack slung an arm over my shoulders, "Uh-huh, Jason owns this place," I winked at their shock faces, "What doesn't he own?" Jack scoffed and we had a good laugh.

The food came and we dug in hungrily, after we were done, Jack's phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Jake," he cooed, I beamed. Jake Jacobs, the love of Jack's life. I snatched the phone from him, "HEEEY, JAAKE!" I yelled, shoving Jack away from me as he struggle to get the phone, "Hey, baby. What's up?" Jake laughed. I smiled, "Nothing much, I miss you! And I'm sure Jack misses your big-assed-" "Okay!" Jack yelled to stop me from saying the D word, attracting the attention of other customers. Jake laughed, "I miss you too, Baby Doll. So I watched TMZ today, you and Somerhalder, huh?" He teased. I rolled my eyes, "No, they're just rumors. Ian & I aren't together. Why? Do you want me to set you up with him?" I teased and everyone burst out laughing except for Ian who was blushing, "Oh as hot as he is, Jack's my man," he chuckled and I shook my head, "Jack is my man too," I stuck my tongue out at Jack and he rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from me. "So, Hayleigh, wanna stop by la-" "You know my answer, Smolderhalder. I'll see you at your place, I'm going out with Jackson for shopping," I winked and waved as I walked away, "Ask Jake to pick you up, Jacky," I called out and smiled at myself.

I went into the car and drove away. My mind wanders to Ian, he's nice and cute and just everything I've ever dreamed of. Its almost like a fairytale but happy endings doesn't exist, I've been trying to push him away but he just keeps coming back. I pulled up at the parking lot of the mall and strut to the lobby, I was wearing an ombre pink shorts, a cute soft pink sweater and turquoise heels. Everyone was staring, probably because of my hair. I saw Jackson taking pictures with fans as people start to crowd, I rolled my eyes as he signed autographs with a fake smile. I walked from behind him, they stared at me as I approach Jack with a smile and covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who?" I whispered in his ear and he spun around with a grin, "You made it!" He hugged me and I hummed as I hugged back, "What? Did you think I'll ditch the hottest guy in twilight?" I stuck my tongue out as we started walking, "Scram it guys, he's mine for this evening," I winked and got glares from the fans. I rolled my eyes and dragged him to a shop, "This is going to be fun!" I reasurred him when he made a horrified face.

**4 hours later. . .**

I heard a shuffle of plastic from behind me and spun around to see Jackson on the ground, "Hayleigh, I'm exhausted!" He whined and I felt a pang of guilt, "I'm so sorry. I've been so selfish! Come on, let's get you home," I frowned and dragged him to my car, I drove to his place and he offered me to come inside for a while. _Don't! _My subconscious snarled. I rolled my eyes inwardly, "Sure," I smiled and we shuffled in.

We sat down on the couch and started talking. We had a few coffees and watched movies for a couple of hours, I started dozing off when my phone rang. "Hello?" I mumbled sleepily, "You're not coming over?" Ian's disappointed voice asked. It broke my heart, "Oh, shit. I forgot, I'm so sorry, Ian. I'll see you first thing in the morning," I muttered half awake and ended the call. I fell asleep instantly, my guilty conscious still fresh on my mind but I was dead tired.

Why did I agree to come in? It never ends well! _I told you so, _the voice sneered.


	14. Chapter 14

"You slept at his house?" Ian yelled, I cringed as tears threaten to fall. Being yelled at by a man doesn't exactly bring out good memories, "I'm sorry," I whispered, "Why did you even accept the invitation, Hayleigh? You know those paparazzi!" He slammed his fist on the table and tears fell down my cheeks into my tangled hands, I shook my head. "I don't know. Ian, I'm sorry," I sobbed, I don't want him to leave. "I thought we had something!" His words laced with hurt, I chocked on a sob. "We do, we do! Ian, Please," I begged as sobs wrecked my body. I reached out to hold his hand but he yanked it away, my mind invaded with my worst fear. My face morphed into a horrified expression, "You're leaving?" I whispered, tears flowing like a waterfall down my face. "I-" "No, no. Ian, please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" I sobbed desperately, shaking my head. He can't leave! Everyone I loved always leave, well except Jack & Jason but I just- I started sobbing harder. Closing my eyes and put my face in my hands, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry," I may seem weak but the memories are coming back, this is way too familiar. "Hey," Ian whispered, I didn't answer him. He was sitting in front of me, I just sobbed to myself. First Christian, then Alexander, then Jackson. . . Thrice! I chocked back a sob, this keeps happening.

"Hayleigh," Ian called me. I didn't look up, I was too deep in my thoughts. "Oh, Haile," he whispered and I felt his strong arms around me, his masculine scent invaded my system once more. He's been calling me Haile because he thought Hayleigh was a mouthful, "Haile, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," he whispered soothingly. "I'm not going to leave, Hayleigh. I've told you before, right? I'm never going to leave," he held my face between his hands and wiped my tears away, "I didn't know you would get this upset, I'm really sorry. Please stop crying," he begged. I stared into his hypnotizing blue eyes, they were beautiful. His eyes were just beautiful compared with Christian's green eyes and Alexander's gray ones, Jackson's greenish-hazel eyes were just as hypnotizing as Ian's but he has this something I can't explain. His eyes darted to my lips and then back to my blue-silverish eyes, "Haile, I would never leave you. Please don't leave me too," he whispered, the same fear I had were now in his eyes. "I won't," I put my hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek lightly, his eyes scanned me for a moment. "Why?" He asked, letting my face go from one of his hands and he held my hand, pressing it closer to his face as he wiped the leftover tears.

_Don't do it! _The voice snarled again, _he'll hurt you, he __**will **__leave you! Like everyone else! Hayleigh, you don't love him! Its just an illusion, trust me. _It said angrily, I ignored her. "Because I love you," I whispered. The moment those words left my mouth, he touched his lips to mine. His sweet minty breath fanned my face as I recover from the shock, his lips were soft and fits perfectly on mine. I start to relax into the kiss as I closed my eyes, relishing the softness of his lips. I felt a shock travel through my body, we pulled back to catch our breath. I let out a breath and we stared into each other, four blue eyes. "I love you," he breathed and my heart melted, "I love you," I whispered back. His face broke out into a grin and breathed out a happy laugh, I joined in with him as he engulf me into a hug. He picked me up as he stood and twirled us around, I laughed with him as he set me down. Our face tattooed with grins as he pulled me into a kiss, I smiled against the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as we pulled back and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I have something for you," he whispered. I smiled slightly, great! Spend money on me, its not like I already have to much money. Note sarcasm!

He pulled out a round locket with an elegant chain, it has floral carvings and he popped it open. Inside were tiny pictures of us on either side of the locket, the ones where we were upside down & the other one in the meadow. Under the picture, 'forever, I & H' were engraved in elegant script. My eyes starts to water, how sweet. He clasped it around my neck and smiled, "I've been dreaming of this day," he whispered as he kissed my cheek lovingly, "I've been afraid of love," I whispered sadly. We sat down on the couch and he starts asking questions, "Why?" He asked, I looked down. "My first ex, Christian, he used to. . . Beat me, I was 18. Jason wanted to marry us off, sure it seems old fashion but I agreed because I loved him. As months went by, he started to get aggresive and yells at me, he even beat me sometimes. I retaliated and he called off the wedding, I was devestated at first. Then I was, like, what the hell am I doing? He beats me!" I exclaimed. Ian squeezed my hand in reasurrance, "Then two years later I met Alexander, he was so sweet and innocent-like. That is until Jason brought him to our training session & he was repulsed, Jason hated the guys I date. Alexander cursed at me and said a lot of bad things, saying I was a killer or whatever. It hurted like hell," I shook my head at the memory. "Then there was Jackson, he faked it. We were dating but he was close to this Sheila chick, I'm sure you watch the news," I rolled my eyes and leaned into his side, "Yeah, don't need to explain that," he mumbles. He starts to play with my hair as I turned on the TV, switching to TMZ. A picture of Jackson & I entering his big-ass apartment, "DID JACKSON AND EX-GIRLFRIEND, HAYLEIGH TREVELYAN DID SOME BANG BANG?" They asked exaggeratedly. I rolled my eyes, "Let's go, we're going out," I dragged him up. I was wearing a Lumpy Space Princess gradient baggy top and pastel pink ripped shorts with custom made turquoise doc martens while Ian was wearing a fitting black shirt, jeans and brown doc martens. My wavy gradient turquoise hair bouncing as we walked alongside the road, some paparazzi approached us with a camera and I smile. "I know what you're going to ask, Jackson and I didn't have sex. I'm with Ian now, please get lost," I said sweetly and we walked away, leaving some shock paparazzi. Fans stared at Ian and even some asked for a picture with both of us, "Thanks!" We started wondering around some more until Ian asked a million dollar question, "Do you have any other siblings?" He asked. I pouted, he's going to ruin this. But what the hell, "I have a brother, Jason hates him so he doesn't take him-" "Aww, did you have to be so forward, sister?" A familiar british accent asked from behind. I whirled around and there he was, ugh way to ruin the day. "What do you want, Hades?" I asked warily. He got beaten by my parents too but I didn't turn as bitter as he did, and I can't tell Ian that I've actually been hiding my british accent! Or that our parents named us after greek mythology.

"Oh, come on, Persephone! Are you still using that fake accent to hide what's really underneath?" His thick accent licked every word. "Persephone?" Ian raised his brows, I pursed my lips and looked up, should I? Ian knows now, no use in hiding the dreaded past. I sighed, "Its Hayleigh, Hades, seriously. What do you want?" I asked, my accent as thick as his. "What the hell is going on here?" Ian exclaimed. Hades let out a full blown laugh, "You mean she didn't tell you? You must be Ian, I'm Diablo Hades Trevelyan. I know, the name," he rolled his eyes and offered a hand. Ian shook it hesistantly, huh, Hades isn't usually like this with people. "What didn't you tell me, Hayleigh?" He raised his brows and Hades smirked, "Her name is Hayleigh Jezebel Persephone. Our parents didn't actually give us the name 'Trevelyan' because they hated us that much, Jason added 'Trevelyan' when he took care of us but then he shipped me away," he shrugged. He was wearing alternative clothings, he has always been dark and emo-ish since we were kids. I wonder why Uncle Trevelyan didn't kill him? Huh.

"Are your parents obsessed with naming their kids after bad stuff?" Ian muttered. Hades and I shared a look, "They hate us, that's why they named us shit. I'm just thankful they named me Hayleigh," I rolled my eyes. "Our perfect sister is named Aurora Grace Trevelyan," Hades scoffed and shook his head, "Aren't you going to invite me over, Persephone?" He smirked, running a hand through his brown spiky hair. "Only if you call me Hayleigh," I glared playfully. We used to be close but Jason kinda doesn't allow me to contact him, Hades rolled his eyes. "If I need to be called after something bad, you need too. We're family, sister," he winks and I rolled my eyes, "Okay, do you mind Ian? You could get to know each other," I looked up at Ian with hopeful eyes. His eyes soften, he nodded and gave me a peck on the lips. Hades made a gagging noise, "Oh shut it, Diablo," I smirked, he hated getting called Diablo. He glared at me and text away on his phone, ignoring Ian & my laughs on the way to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

"You killed Uncle Trevor?" Hades raised a brow and I hummed, taking a sip of my coke. He shook his head and a thought popped up in my head, "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked as Ian wrapped an arm around my shoulders. God I love this man and I hate it! "Uh, actually, no. I came here from New York today to see you and I haven't actually thought about it," he shrugged and I looked pointedly at Ian, asking if he could stay here. Ian smiled and raised his brows, "Would you like to stay here?" I asked, twidling my thumbs.

I missed Hades and I really wanted to catch up, he's the only one I like in the family. "I don't want to intrude," he gave a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes and smirk back, intrude? Please! "No you won't, besides I wanna catch up with my favorite sibling," I smirked wider and Ian shook his head, "You guys have idetical smirk," I felt him shiver and Hades laughed, "Isn't that sweet, sister?" He said mockingly, I rolled my eyes. Here goes the brother/boyfriend thing, "I'm gonna freshen up a bit, you two go bond or whatever. Just don't have sex in my house," I warned and sped upstairs.

_**HADES POV**_

I watched adoringly as Persephone sped upstairs, I've missed her so much. Stupid Jason had to ship me off to New York, I hate him for it. "Soooo," Somerhalder trailed off awkwardly. He jammed his thumb to the direction Persephone ran to and stood up pointedly, "I'm just gonna-" I slammed him into he wall and pressed my arm to his throat, self defence classes Jason forced me to comes in handy. "Listen here, you rich snobby acting imbicle," I growd lowly and he shook slightly, "You're dating my sister here. She got her heart shattered too much to love something like you," I pressed my arm a little and he started choking, good. "I don't know how she can manage to love with all those tiny pieces but I swear to god I'll protect her," I said through clenched teeth. I risked my life to save her at the night of my family's murder and I won't hesitate to take that risk again, "She loves you, I can see that. Now, if I'll ever find out that you break her again," I put more pressure on his wind pipe and he started gasping for air, "I will end you. I don't know if she told you this but we have diplomatic immunities in almost every country on earth and we have a licence to kill, so killing you won't be a problem for me," I wasn't lying. Jason and his money really did us good, "YOU GOT THAT?" I yelled, I know Persephone went to 'freshen up' for a reason.

"Y-yes," he choked out and I let him go, dropping him to the ground as a bruise starts to form. I walk back to my seat and flumped down, "Ok, so did you guys bond?" She smikred as she yanked Ian up and I hummed, "We're practically brothers now," I smirked back as they sat down with me on the couch, "Yeah, I could practically feel the bromance radiating off you guys," she said sardonically as I smiled inwardly, I've missed her so much! Ian scoffed and I raised my brows, she switched the TV on and a picture of us on the street showed up. God, I hate paparazzis! "WHO IS THIS MYSTERY MAN?" A female voice asked. A knock on the door caught our attention, "I'll get it," Persephone sighed. She got up and answered the door, we heard talking for a few minutes and I got up. "Who is it, Persephone?" I asked as I stood next to her, a few people with cameras were there and I rolled my eyes. Paparazzi? Seriously? Its 7! "Persephone? Why did he call you that? Who is he?" They asked and started talking at once, its giving me a headache. "SHUT UP!" We yell at the same time, they went silent and Ian came up. "What's going on?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist. I glared subtly but let it slide, "This is Diablo Hades Trevelyan. He called me Persephone because my name is actually Hayleigh Jezebel Persephone, okay? He's my brother and he's staying here for now," she explained briefly and they started asking questions, I rolled my eyes and slammed the door at their faces.

"How could you stand living like this?" I shook my head and they just look amused. Bastards! A phone rang and Ian pulled out his iphone, he scanned it for a few minutes as we sat back down on the couch. "You know the firefox challange thing?" He asked Persephone and I rolled my eyes. I've done deep research on him and his foundation is currently at 3rd place, competing against Joseph Morgan's Positive Women which is on 2nd place. "Yeah, so someone with the initials HJPT donated 2 billion 3 million and 400 thousan dollars to ISF, any idea who?" He asked pointedly and Persephone was looking anywhere else but him. "Hayleigh," he warned mockingly and I smirked, she's caught! "Alright! I donated it, okay? I mean, you were so enthusiastic on winning and you're a very good person so I went upstairs, freshen up and contacted Jason to donate! I didn't know he'll put my initials in it! And besides, I love animals!" She grumbled and crossed her arms, pouting adorably and I smiled slightly. That's our weakness, we love animals. I know, I know, a big bad boy like me loves animals. Whatever.

"Well, thank you. I'm now on first place and the donation time thingy closes right. . . About. . . Now," he checked his watch and beamed. I cocked my head as they're engulf in their own little world, I've never imagined the thought of being involved with someone. It gives you an obvious weakness, you're not going to be with them forever. But then again, I don't think anyone ever truly loved me except for Persephone. She's all I need, even after all this time.

"Hades, you okay?" Persephone interrupted my thoughts. My head snapped up, "Yeah, hey I got something for you," I smiled as she did. "What is it?" She clasped her hands excitedly and I chuckled, I pulled out a charm bracelet as Ian watched carefully. The charm bracelets has a knife charm, fire charm, a waterfall charm and a drinking horn charm. A knife to remember our past, a fire to symbolize our fire, a waterfall is a symbol of Persephone and a drinking horn of Hades. She beamed at the irony, "Its beautiful, Hades. Thank you," she got up and hugged me for her dear life, "I've missed you, brother," she whispered. My heart melted, "Um, I should get going. I have a scene at 3 am, I'll see you tomorrow," Ian got up and kissed her lips longingly.

My heart melted, oh sister.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. I've postponed the update of this chapter for a few days to see who else will review but I'm really disappointed when no one did, I need to know what you think to improve on writing this and it gives me motivation. But seing that no one reviewed broke my heart slightly.**

**-H**


	16. Chapter 16

"I've missed you, sister," Hades mumbled, taking a sip of coffee. His hair was messy and eyes still sleepy, just like how I used to see him. I hummed as I took a bite out of my bacon, "I've missed you too, so tell me about life in New York," I smiled, it must be exciting. He set the mug down and clasped his hands together, "Well, I've been living off Jason's money like the leech I am. Getting drunk and bang some chicks here and there," he shrugged and I giggled, he's always like this. "You need to get a job, Hades. And I know just the place," I winked, the bar was perfect for him. He can sing, he knows how to make drinks, he can play a lot of instruments and I'm sure he'll love it. I finished up my breakfasta and cleared out the table, "Oh? And where is that?" He rolled his eyes, I know he was too lazy. "At my bar," I smirked as I pulled out a carton of milk.

"Huh, that doesn't sound too bad. Tell me about your life, Persdephone," he mumbled, I took a big gulp and shoved the milk back in the fridge. "Well, I graduated performing arts or whatever, own a bar, sing, manage to date a cutey and kill the man who murdered our sick twisted family," I winked as I tie my turquoise hair back, "Well, somehow you've been more productive than I have. Now how did that happen?" He joked, I was worst than he was when we were kids.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Hades, would you please go get me water?" I asked in my high-pitched 6 year-old voice, he frowned and shook his head. "Do it yourself, sister," he turned his attention back to the TV and I frowned, "You lazy ass! Get up and just get me some god damn water!" I whined, my puppy dog eyes were pleading. "No!" He growled, "Hades, Hayleigh, go do your homework," Jason called out. I rolled my eyes, have I ever done my homework? No! And seriously, he keeps calling me Hayleigh! Just like mommy would, I'm glad she's dead._

_"DO IT YOURSELF, JASON_!" _I answered him, Hades lazily pulled out his work and started scribbling. It took him 4 hours to finish all 10 numbers, "Alright, guys! Have you done your homework?" Jason asked, clasping his hands. Hades nodded while I pretend to be dead, "Hayleigh?" He asked, ugh! "I told you to do it yourself," I stuck my tongue out and ran to the back yard. "HAYLEIGH!" Jason yelled and I just smiled as I sit on the swing._

End of flashback

* * *

"I figured if I want to be better than you-which I am- I need to work for it, soooo. . . eat that!" I stuck my tongue out and he shook his head amused. "Ian seemed. . ." "Nice?" I continued for him and he scoffed, "They all seemed 'nice', Persephone," his eyes full of worry, my eyes soften. He's the best brother ever, "He's different, Hades," I whispered, twidling the locket Ian gave me. "Okay, if you really believe that. I support you, sister," he said seriously. I smiled, its nice to have him back. "Okay, enough with the mushy shit! Wanna go cliff diving like in that crappy vampire movie?" I asked excitedly, we used to go cliff diving all the time with Jason. It helps us build our pain tolerance and threshold, "Now we're talking! Do you know where-" "Yeah, come on!" I didn't let him finish and drag him out, I locked up and we slipped into my R8. We drove away, singing Right Round & Teenage Dream together.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the spot. We ran through the forest, laughing and dodging branches like we used to. Little did I know that paparazzi were following us, we arrived at the edge of the cliff and we beamed excitedly. I stripped down so I was only wearing my bra and boy shorts while Hades was in his boxers. I held his hand, this was it! Just like we used to when we were 11, we fell backwards off the cliff and I squealed at the uneasy feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Hades laughed as we did flips and he held me close, we hit the water hard and resurface a few seconds later with me still held tightly against him. We laughed as we swam back to shore, we were panting so we laid down on the grainy sand. Chuckling at the thrill, "I've missed this," I breathed and he hummed, "So much," he whispered.

I got up as he did and we hugged eachother suddenly like our life depended on it, in an instant the feeling sinks in. How much I miss him, how much I waited for this moment to come, how much I love him and how much I need him. I started sobbing as my turquoise hair clung to my face, "Oh, sister," he whispered as I could feel his warm tears on the crook of my neck, I missed my parents, no matter how horrible they are. "I miss them, Hades!" I wailed, sobbing harder into his neck. "I know, sister. I do too," he whispered.

After we calmed down, we went back up to the cliff to get our stuff. We walked back to the car hand in hand, paparazzi suddenly swarmed us and Hades glared. "Hayleigh! Why did you attempt suicide with your brother?" Someone yelled, shoving a camera in my face. "I-" "Was Ian not enough?" Someone else yelled, this is getting irritating! "No-" "Was he abusive or something?" A lady yelled and shoved a camera to my face again, that's it! No one calls this beautiful, kind man abusive!

I grabbed the cameras and threw them a few feet away, my hands in fists. "Listen here you shit paparazzis! You utter one more word about Ian being not good enough or abusive or ANYTHING negative, I will sue every single one of you for false accusation and corruption of his name! And I wasn't attempting suicide, you fucking morons! I was doing an unpopular sport called _cliff diving! _LOOK IT UP!" I yelled, "Hayleigh! You avoided the question about Ian being ab-"

_Snap._

I swung my hand back to punch whoever said it but a hand on my shoulder stopped me, "Calm, sister. Remember what Jason thought us," he warned, I dropped my hand and snapped my eyes shut. I took a deep calming breath, "_Kill or hurt them with bullets, they can't sue or throw you in jail. You have a permit,_" Hades and I said together as Jason's words echoed my mind, god, I have low tolarence for idiots. "Get lost, I think you've done enough," Hades glared as we slipped into the car. I glared at them as Hades drove away, huh. He remembers the way! We were there in a matter of minutes, I slumped down in the tub and my phone rang. I groaned as the water stung slightly, "Yeah?" I asked through the phone, "ATTEMPTED SUICIDE?! WHAT THE HELL, HAYLEIGH!" Ian yelled and I cringed, "I was cliff diving, Ian. Calm your tits," I snapped, I'm seriously not in the mood. The phone beeped, "Hold on, Jack's on the other line," I grumbled. "HAYLEIGH!" Hades yelled in panic from downstairs.

Oh great!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to chanelle4damon for the encouraging review **


	17. Chapter 17

I dropped my phone and drew my gun out, I ran downstairs in defensive position, my gun pointed at whoever is standing at the door. The adrenaline were rushing through my veins, Hades was next to me with his gun pointed at the person too. I studied the man, he looked so familiar. Just like- "David?" I spat, shocked and disgusted at the sight of him. "I would tell you to call me Dad but who am I kidding?" He smirked, my face twisted into sheer fury. I slammed him into the wall, cutting off his air supply in one move. "What the hell are you doing here, you sick twisted bastard? You're supposed to be dead!" I snarled, Uncle Trevor said he killed them all! "Sister, you're killing him," Hades mumbled.

My head snapped to him, glaring icily at his stupidity. Does he think I give a crap? "Did you forget what this-this _monster _did to us?" I yelled and he avoided my gaze, I turned back to David and put my gun against his forehead. "Any last words, you piece of shit?" I growled, I was seing red and its not good. "I'll see you in he-" I interrupted him by pulling the trigger, sending a silent bullet through his head. "Sister!" My brother yelled, he swung a punch at me but I dodged it easily, what the hell? I may be younger, but I'm better at fighting. We started wrestling, throwing punches at each other when I finally pinned him down by his shoulders & I was stradling him. "HE RUINED OUR LIVES, HADES! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I screamed, glaring down at him. "HE AND CLAIRE HURT US! HE LOVED AURORA MORE THAN US! THEY TORTURED US, HADES, WAKE UP!" I screamed again, lifting his shoulders up only to slam it down hard. The memories were coming back and they weren't pretty, the pain, the shivering, the insanity! "HE'S A MONSTER! THEY'RE MONSTERS, HADES! HE'S-" "OUR FATHER!" He yelled back, tears were streaming down our faces.

I blanched, what kind of a father does that? I glared, "He's no father of mine, don't you remember, brother? OR DID YOU FORGET?" I yelled and ripped open his hirt, revealing scars similar to mine. I pulled off mine and pointed, "THIS IS WHAT OUR SO CALLED FATHER DID, HADES!" I yelled, I slapped him across his face and got up, putting my shirt back on. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house, ignoring Hades' calls. I sped away to Jason's apartment and burst through the doors, all these emotions were just-"Whoa, Hayleigh are you-" "No! I'm not okay!" I wailed and broke down in his arms, wetting his suit with my tears.

What I feel right now, no one could understand. I killed my own father after I found out he was never really dead and my brother defended that monster! I told Jason what happen, his suit wet with tears when I was done. When I calmed down, he wiped away the tears and held me tight. "Hades is mentally still a kid, Hayleigh. He's just a kid in a 31 year-old body that misses his parents," Jason looked me in the eye and smiled a small smile, "You, on the other hand," he kissed my forehead lovingly and my heart melt, he's the dad I never had. He's also my best friend and everything, "You're mature, strong, courageous, spontanious, beautiful, witty and just everything a man could ever want. Heck! If I wasn't your uncle, I'd fall head over heels with you!" He laughed and I joined in, he has his way with words. Everything's gonna be alright. . . For now.

* * *

We spent the last few hours watching The Vampire Diaries and played MW3 on his xbox, "DIE YOU FUCK!" I screamed as I shot him and his virtual shit man died, "HA! YOU OWE ME 300 BUCKS, FAGGOT!" I yelled as I did a happy dance, I never lose in this shit! He pouted and fished out a 300, I snatched it away from him and kissed his cheek. "I love you," I hugged him tightly, I know he'll always be there for me.

* * *

"You gave me a heart attack!" Jack yelled, I scowled. This was unessecary! "Well, I'm sorry! Hades just suddenly yelled for me and I panicked!" I exclaimed, my average american accent in place. I hate my english accent! "Well you could've-" "WELL WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO JACKSON? HAVE A LITTLE CHIT CHAT WITH YOU WHILE MY BROTHER PANICS AND SCREAMS FOR ME?" I screamed, my accent slipped out and I was getting frustrated with all of this. Hades yelled for me! I didn't want anything to happen to him! Jack sighed and his shoulders flumped down, "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll get you some cake if you'll accept my apology," he wiggled his brows and I gasped, I mouthed 'cake' and he winked. "I'll take that as a yes," he kissed my cheek and got his keys, he made his way out and I shook my head. My phone rang, it was Jackson.

"Hey," I smiled to myself, I suddenly have this uneasy feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Like somehow I was being watched, "Hey, I haven heard from you since forever. What's u-" a shot rang, interrupting Jackson as I felt a sharp sting spread through my stomach. My knees gave out, spreading numbness from my fingertips to my arms. I choked out blood as I dropped my phone, "Hayleigh?" Jackson's panicked voice asked through the phone. I felt myself getting succumbed by the painful darkness, shit.

* * *

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . ._

I groaned, well I tried to groan but failed. My body was aching and there was a dull throb in my stomach, oh my god what the hell happened! I could hear sobbing and annoying beeping, air suddenly rushed into my lungs and my eyes snapped open. I gasped as I choked violently and shook my head when I calmed down, I ripped out my IV. The nurses rushed in and tried to get a hold of me to fix my IV but I glared coldly, "You touch me and you die," I snarled, my throat was really dry and I'm starving. "Someone, please get me some water!" I snapped and they scurried out. I scanned the room and saw Jack, Jackson, Fisher, Jason & Hades with tear-stained faces. I saw Ian has a hollow emotion in his eyes, they were blood-shot, puffy and tired. His face warry and depressed, it looks like he hasn't shaved and his skin was pale white. My heart clenched at how horrible he looks, his eyes were missing a spark that completed him.

Oh my god, did I do this? "H-Hayleigh?" He whispered as he took a cautious step towards me, holding his hand out hesistantly to touch my face as if scared I would disappear. I grabbed his hand firmly and envelope him in a hug, I felt his warm tears on my shoulder as he sobbed quietly into my neck. This is all my fault, if I didn't get shot then he wouldn't get this depressed! "I'm sorry," I whispered. My eyes sealed shut as I tried to keep the tears at bay, "I thought I lost you, I thought you were never going to wake up," he sobbed. I squeezed him tighter, enjoying the warmth and his manly scent. We pulled away and I wiped his tears away, I noticed Hades has a gulity look that no one else notice.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"I really like her, sister. And it scares me," Hades mumbles and I smiled, he's finally in love. I was about to say something when he interrupted me, "Someone's going to hurt her if I don't shoot you," he whispered, my face morphed into a horrified expession. He wouldn't do that, would he?_

_End of flash back_

My eyes started to water. Did he really shoot me for that girl? "You didn't, tell me you didn't!" I whispered horrified, a nurse sets the water down and scurries back out. I took a gulp to calm myself, he wouldn't! "Do what?" He whispered, barely audible. Oh god, he did! No, he can't! He's my brother! I started sobbing, I got up and slapped him. "Tell me you didn't do it," I sobbed, pacing violently. My brain was invaded by the thought of him betraying me, he has always been there for me!

"Tell me you didn't do it! Please, please tell me you didn't do it!" I clutched my hair, it was supposed to be us against the world! "Persep-" " How could you do that without telling me?" I yelled, I was hurt and betrayed. How could he? "I wanted to-" "BUT YOU DIDN'T!" I screamed at his face, the others were looking at us with confused expressions but I could care less. "No! No, just listen, Persephone!" He reached out to grab my hand but I yanked it away, "No! How could you do this to me? How could you do this? Oh My God," I sobbed and paced around, why? "I thought of all people you would understand, why don't you understand?" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up, oh I don't understand? "I did this for _us_! I did it for us! It's supposed to make it easier! I thought you'd be willing enough! I thought at least of all people you would understand why I did this!" He screamed at me, I grabbed Jason's pocket knife from his pocket and jammed it into his shoulder. I dragged it down and pulled it out, shoving two fingers as he screamed. I curled my fingers and pulled out violently, ignoring his cries of pain. "IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE US AGAINST THE WORLD! YOU'RE MY BROTHER, HADES! YOU WERE EVERYTHING I HAVE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FAMILY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER TREVELYANS!" I screamed and Hades jabbed his knife into my palm, I could barely feel it. "I LOVE HER-" "I LOVED YOU! I LOVED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING! DID YOU EVEN CARE? I MOURNED FOR YOU WHEN JASON SHIPPED YOU OFF! I'VE BEEN THERE YOUR WHOLE LIFE! I'VE LISTENED TO YOUR BULLSHIT, I TOOK YOUR CRAP, I GAVE YOU COMFORT WHEN MOM AND DAD BEATS US! I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU CHOOSE THE GIRL YOU'VE JUST MET OVER ME! YOUR OWN SISTER!" I screamed and dashed out of the room, pulling out the knife as I made my way out of the hospital, ignoring the sharp stinging pain on my stomach as I did.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ian POV**

"You've gone all out," Hayleigh mumbled, I spun around with a smile on my face that soon faltered when I saw how horrible she looks. Her turquoise hair was pulled into a careless bun, she was paler than usual and there was a huge gash on her palm. Her eyes were tired and strained, "You've been through a lot, I should at least make you breakfast," I smiled softly as I poured spaghetti sauce generously, she sat down and smiled back. "Pasta isn't technically a breakfast kind of thing," I studied her, last night was filled with sobs and tears. She was really dissappointed at her brother, I sighed and shook my head. I love her too much to see her like this!

We dug in and engaged in small talks. When I was finished with my meal, she's barely halfway through. I frowned, "Honey, you need to eat," I scolded as I cleared my plate, she sighed but complied. What could I do to cheer her up? "I'm okay, Ian. Calm your tits," she grumbled after a few minutes, she cleared her plate when she was done and I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I love you," I whispered sencierly, she turned around and looked at me in the eye. She scanned my face before touching her lips onto mine softly, I smiled against her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We pulled back and I put my forehead against hers, "Everything's gonna be okay," I whispered and she looked down, "Do you trust me?" She whispered, I furrowed my brows. What? "Yea, of course," I whispered back, slightly confused.

"Good," suddenly, she unwrapped her arms from my neck and pried herself off me. "Let's go shopping," I offered and she smiled, "I'll go get my stuff," she ran upstairs and I flumped down on the couch. What did she mean by that question?

* * *

"See this is fun," I teased as she licked on my ice-cream, "Uh-huh, very fun," she winked, we've been here for 4 hours. Everything happened so fast and the next thing I know, there was a huge gash on my arm and a green-eyed man holding a bloodied knife. What the hell? I cringed as pain spread through me, "What the hell are you doing?" Hayleigh screamed and shoved the man away. The man kept lunging at me but she tried her best to protect me, the man stabbed my leg and I grunted. What the hell?

* * *

I was looking at the fireplace of my house, I got stitches from the attack at the mall but Hayleigh got pretty beaten up. She had bruises on her body and a black eye, and what made me feel bad is that she got it from protecting me. I sighed, I was the one who's supposed to protect her! Not the other way around. I ran a hand through my dark hair, this is fucked up. The door opened and closed, Hayleigh came in looking devastated than ever. I know that look, its when she made a forced desicion. My thoughts wandered to my darkest fear, oh no.

I start to panic and my eyes water, was she going to do it? Oh god, she is. This is all my fault, all because I can't protect myself. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered, don't cry, Ian. Don't cry! "I'm so stupid. I should've told you that my ex was crazy, that he ripped my heart out but he loathes if I'm with someone else. That he'll get rid of anyone I'm with," she said darkly, she was in tears. "I did this, Ian. He attacked you and anyone could be next, all because I didn't listen when he told me I'll never have a relationship again. B-Because we're together," she sobbed as tears streamed down her face, my lips quiver. No. She opened her mouth to say more but I interrupted her,

"I know what you're gonna say," my voice cracked, the thoughts of us not being together hurts as fuck. She stepped closer to me till we're face to face, "Then let me say it," she whispered, grabbing my face and wiping the tears away. No, no! Oh god, no. This isn't happening! "I've been sooo selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me," her voice cracked everywhere and I shook my head, denying the fact that this was actually happening. "Ian. Ian, look at me," she sobbed, tears streamed down my face as I turned my gaze to her. Even in tears, she looked beautiful. "It's over, Ian. It has to be," she choked on a sob as mascara ran down her cheeks, no no no! "But Hayleigh, I-" "Don't, Ian," she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "It has to be," she sobbed more and gave me one more fierce kiss, I linger on the touch as I try to memorize every bit of her. She pulled back and ran out of the house, I let out a strangle cry as I fell down to my knees.

Why? I screamed as I got up and flipped the table over, the sound of shattering glass woke Moke up. That night, I proceeded to torture myself with the memories. I beated everything up until my house was trashed and my knuckles were raw, I clutched my slim red camera as I saw a picture of us. Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long, I needed to decide where things go and how they'll fall into place. Reviews help but you guys never review anymore so fuck me then, right? (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**3rd Person POV**

"Action!" The director yelled, the scene came to life before their eyes. Ian was on phone with 'Elena' and he looked shock, "Come to me," he finally said. Nina mumbled her lines but Ian just looked lost, he stared into space while holding his phone tightly. "Ian, say your line!" The director hissed, his head snapped up but his eyes were hollow. "What?" He mumbled, they all sighed as the director called for another break.

It has been a month since the breakup and Ian had been devastated than ever. He lost a lot of weight and doesn't get much sleep, it was worst than the time Hayleigh got shot. "Get it together, Ian! There's thousands of other fish in the sea," Nina pointed out, Ian looked at her and fished out his phone. "But I want this fish," he said quietly as he made his way to his trailer, it was time to call her again. He called everyday, begging her to talk to him but he hasn't called in a week. Nevertheless, he dialed her number and waited patiently.

Mean while, Hayleigh was sitting on her bed, staring into space as his brother wonder downstairs. Her phone rang and she frowned when it was Ian, she needed to forget. But her heart warmed at the thought of him still trying, "Hello?" She whispered, giving up as her subconscious screamed at her. "Hayleigh! Uh- um, you picked up. . ." He whispered gratefully, he was thanking whatever god made her change her mind. "What can I do for-" "I've missed you," he blurted out, she smiled a little at his words.

Some things don't change, "I-" "Let's have lunch," he said excitedly, she shook her head. This was getting irritating, "Sure," she said before she could stop herself, she snapped her eyes close as she cursed inwardly. _How stupid can I get? _She scowled, but when she heard Ian's nervous laugh, all doubt went away. "Great, I'll pick you in 5 minutes?" Hayleigh hummed, "I'll see you later," she mumbled and hung up.

Ian was smiling like an idiot as he wrapped up the shoot. Soon, they were seating awkwardly in front of eachother, "How's life treating you?" He asked quietly as they wait for their orders to come, "Jack broke up, he and Hades moved in. . ." She trailed off, wondering if she should tell him one important factor. "Listen, Hayleigh. I still-" "Ian, I'm married," she blurted out. He blanched, his face betrayed his horror and devastation. "What?" He hissed, "I have no feelings for him, it was arranged by Jackson. Turns out that he lost a bet a few years ago and promised to marry me off to some dude, please don't get mad," she whispered, _Why do you care, dumbass? _Her subconscious snarled. "Who are you married to?" He whispered, voice devastated. "Uh, I don't know if I should tell-" "Don't you think I deserve the truth?" He hissed. He was mad, devastated, jealous and just an emotional cocktail. "Nathaniel Buzolic!" She yelled, its not fair that she had to go through so much in a month's time. First she was forced to leave the love of her life, then she needs to comfort Jack when her herself is hurting, and then she got married off to some actor and now Ian's mad because she had no choice! Ian's face pales as he flumped back into his seat, he could feel the life slowly draining out of him. "You're married to _Nate_?" He asked in shock, she nodded sadly and pushed her ring towards him. Ian read the 'Buzolic' that were engraved into the ring and blanched, "How could you?" He handed back the ring and Hayleigh scoffed, "Its not like I had a fucking choice!" She snarled, "I thought-" "I still love you, Ian!" She hissed, "I love you and I hate that I do! I'll never ever be able to forget you because you were the best thing that's ever been mine, its not fair that I went through a lot more than anyone else! I love someone and now I'm _married _to his co-star!" She exclaimed, getting all frustrated as Ian bit the insides of his cheeks so he doesn't cry.

But that's all what he wants to do right now, to break down and cry, hoping Hayleigh would stay and comfort him. Forever.

But what the hell? He's married to Nate! How could this get any worse? Hayleigh's phone rang and she sighed, "Hello, Nate," she mumbled, Ian took a sharp intake of breath as Nate kept a straight face on the other line. "Hey, Hayleigh. Would you like to have lunch? I'm on my way to this Trev Cafe," he said cheerfully, Hayleigh hummed. "Sure thing, I'm already here with Ian," she informed as she took a sip of her frap that came just minutes ago, "What are you doing with Ian?" Nate asked lazily as he approach the shop, "Catching up," she mumbled just as Nate entered the cafe, a trail of fans following. His personal bodyguard kept them off and Hayleigh smiled at him, he wasn't that bad. "Hey," he greeted her with a kiss. It was part of all the marriage thing, at least they didn't have sex.

Ian's heart twisted and turned as he watched the 'couples' interaction, "Are you sure I'm wanted here? You and Ian came here to catch up, and by the evil eye he's been giving me, I don't think he likes me anymore," Nate said lowly and Hayleigh sighed, "Nate, you know I still love him too. But you're my husband, we had no choice and we could break it off in two months. Why? Because we promised that we'll try," she hissed, her heart was for Ian but stupid Jackson made that bet. "Okay," he sighed in defeat, there's no arguing with Hayleigh.

She smiled and dragged him towards the booth, here goes nothing!

**A/N: Okay guys, here's another chapter. Surprise surprise? I know, kinda off track but whatever. I need to get this done coz I'm making a one-shot valentines special! Inspired by Give Me Love & Drunk by Ed Sheeran! He can't get any more perfect!**


	20. Chapter 20

"So let me get this straight," Ian started in annoyance as I leaned into Nate's arms, "Jackson married you off, you won't have a kid, you're in a 3 month trial and you could break it off after that?" He asked dumbly and we nodded, "Wow," he breathed, I was expecting something normal. "You guys are miserable!" He scoffed, "I thought you had a backbone, Hayleigh," he sneered. Hurt invaded my system as my heart painfully clenched, "Ian!" Nate yelled, pulling me into a comforting hug. I shook my head, tears brimmed my eyes as betrayal seeped in, "How could you say that?" He hissed and stood up, bringing me up with him. Ouch, Ian. "Come on, Hayleigh. He's no good for you if he can't understand our situation," he said spitefully as he dragged me out, I looked at the ground as we walked away from my cafe.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, he knows how much I love Ian and he respects that. I really hate Jackson for making that bet! Nate sighed, "Are you gonna be fine?" He asked skeptically. Am I? I can't stop thinking about him and no matter how much I deny it, I know deep down I love him like there's no tomorrow. I shook my head, "No," I choked out. For once in my life, I feel as if I'm not gonna be able to live through this and it hurts. "Oh, Haile," he stopped and pulled me into a hug, I refused to let the tears fall. Suddenly, paparazzi came and I plastered on a fake smile. "What's going on here?" They asked and I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just really glad Nate's here for me in my time of greif," I wasn't lying, I love him as a brother. Its just the situation we're in that makes it a little awkward, "How are you coping with this arranged marriage? Especially to one of the hottest Australian actor!" I frowned mentally, none of their damn business. I plastered on a fake smile, "Well, I'm coping. I mean he's not that bad," I teased as we walked towards the set, hand in hand. "Well, does that mean you're not over Ian?" Someone asked and cameras flashed, studying my face as I frowned deeply. "I guess I'm not," I sighed as I entered the set, leaving a raging group of paparazzi unanswered. "I'm sorry you have to go with all of this," Nate mumbled, why is he the one who's sorry? "For Jason. He's done so much for me, all I could do is do this for him in return. I just hope its enough," I whispered the last part as we went into his trailer. I went straight to the fridge and scanned through it, lots of coke and chips. I rolled my eyes, boys. I felt a presence behind me and spun around to see a very dazed Nate, "You're very beautiful," he whispered as he caressed my face, what the. . . "Nate-" he interrupted me with a fiery kiss that I quickly return, his lips moved with mine in sync as he pushed me on the day-bed. He started kissing my neck as his hands moved under my shirt, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he nibbled on the base of my neck. I groaned, _What the fuck are you doing?! This is NATE we're talking about! He's like your brother! _My subconscious screamed, I snapped my eyes open and pulled away. "Nate, this is wrong," I whispered, looking into his deep brown orbs. He sighed and got up, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" "No, its okay," I mumbled as I got up, straightening my shirt as I sat down. I stared at the floor, I miss Ian. I miss his walk, his hair, his eyes, his talk, his everyting. I want him back but I can't, and even if I get a divorce after the trial is over, there's no proof Ian wants me back by then.

Tears pooled my eyes, Jason ruined this! "Hayl-" I stormed out of the trailer angrily, I stole a car and drove away. I could tell Nate was following me but I could care less, Jason did this! He's the reason I can't take Ian back now, he's the reason Ian called me a spineless person! I hopped off the car before it even stopped, "Hayleigh!" Nate yelled after me as I stalked into the building, entering the meeting room full of people. Jason spun around and his eyes widen at the fury in my eyes, "YOU DID THIS!" I screamed as I knocked him down to his feet and punched his jaw, I stradled him as I continued to beat the shit out of his face. I heard his nose break as the business men called security, tears streamed down my face as I sobbed. "WHY JASON!" I sobbed, tears blurring my vision. He managed to flip me over and slammed me to the floor, my head bumping hard and a loud ringing was heard through my ears. "I'M SORRY! I WAS YOUNG AND FOOLISH AND DRUNK, I AM SORRY!" He yelled, he wasn't angry though. He was guilty, I ripped my hands off of him as I curled into a ball. The business men were not here and we're alone, I ruined things with Ian. Not him! I know this deep down, even though I don't want to admit it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright you could break it off," Nate's dad sighed finally. Jason smiled despite his beaten up face as he handed me the finished divorce papers he got a week ago, "All you gotta do is sign," he smiled warmly. I gripped my glass of hot chocolate, this is it. Nothing, I feel nothing. No joy whatsoever! I looked at Nate, he seemed sad that this will end. I looked down and took a sip, am I this selfish? If I end this, rumors will spread like wild fire. If I don't end this. . . "What do you want, Nate?" I asked, this shouldn't just be about me. His head snappeed up to meet my gaze, eyes glistening with longing. That's my answer.

I pushed the paper away and took a sip of the steaming chocolate, "I've been selfish," I started and glanced around these 3 people, "And even though I _am _selfish, I'm not _this _selfish. So I'll live with it," I finished my hot chocolate and left the bar. "Miss Trevelyan, you're leaving so soon?" The new bouncer asked worriedly and I nodded, "Tell Mr Buzolic that its on the house. Have you seen Jack?" I looked around to see him nowhere in sight, "Uh, he took a day off. He said something about meeting Christian," I scowled, Jack and Christian were business partners too. I fished my phone out and dialed Jack's number, "Hay-" "Zip it, Jack. I've just made an unruely decision to NOT call off the marriage and you're there with Christian of all people?" I hissed as I speed walk to my car, "I know I should've been there for-" "Jack, what the hell are you doing?" I growled as I slammed my car door closed, "I'm just-" my phone beeped and I rolled my eyes, "Hold on, someone's on the other line," I drove off as I hit hold, "Trev-" "Haile, can we talk?" Ian's voice whispered and I furrowed my brows, he sounds off. "Ian put this on speaker," I ordered, there were shuffling after a few seconds of silence. Someone's there, "You're on speaker," he said loudly, I frowned. "I don't know who you are or what you want, just tell me where you are. _Now,_" I snarled into the phone, they were silent for a second before another shuffling was heard. "Your bar," a female voice said, it sounded familiar. What the hell? I was just at the bar! That means. . . "Game on," I barked as I did an illegal U-turn and floored it towards the bar.

I took my time to park the car and exit the car, relaxed as ever. Of course inside I was bubbling with rage but I know Jason could take care of himself, I checked myself on the car window and smiled. They must be dying to kill me, I strut towards the bar and I noticed there was only 3 cars left. Oh great, they better not kill anyone. I burst through the door and saw Jason, Ian, Nate and his dad all strapped into the chair, I walked calmly towards them but stepped on something thick. I look down to see blood, "OH GREAT! THAT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO GET RID OFF! I'm gonna have to throw this carpet away," I grumbled as I kicked a dead body away, "Jason what the hell are you doing?" I growled as I looked around, nothing seemed to be trashed. "Just chilling, the chick & some dudes that kept us here went to the bathroom," I rose my brows, what kind of a moron leaves the hostage alone? "Well stop it, get up before they get hurt," I snapped as I pull out my pocket knife and freed Ian, Nate & his dad. Jason freed himself and I shook my head, what a moron. "Jason, be useful for once and kill those damn people! I've killed enough this month," I pointed out and he burst out laughing, I killed half of my new trainers in 3 weeks which were 20-200 people. I train my trainers, how stupid is that? "Hey! Its not my fault the can't tend their own wounds while dodging bullets at the same time," I shoved my knife back into my boots as I receive horrified looks from the Buzolics, I rolled my eyes. "You didn't tell them about the tr-" "No, and it'll stay that way," he said seriously and I rolled my eyes, he's so stupid! "If we don't tell them, they'll think we're psychotic serial killers!" I snapped, he rolled his eyes in return. "If we do tell them, it won't be special anymore!" He pouted as Ian snickered, "Just go, Jason!" I barked out and he rolled his eyes as he pulled his gun out and stalked to the bathroom, we heard a few shots and Nate pulled me close to him. "Chill," I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my gun just in case, the Buzolic started freaking out. I clenched my teeth, they're so annoying! "Shut up, I have a permit," I shoved my permit to their faces and glared, "Do you know what a permit means? It means I know what I'm doing. Now shut up!" I growled as Jason went out of the bathroom, fixing his pants and I frowned. Disgusting! "See, nothing to worry abo-" I interrupted him by shooting the chick that was about to attack Jason from behind, "Head shot," I winked at Jason and he shook his head, "Whatever," he scowled and I stuck my tongue out. Ian suddenly grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar, "Ian, what the hell are you doing? Its pouring!" I hissed as we step out into the pouring rain, this is so not good for my hair! "What do you want, you dumb shit!" I screamed, hitting his chest repeatedly as he bring me closer to him. I don't want to forget and I'm sure as hell that I don't wanna re-live it now when I just turned down my chance of breaking it off.

Fuck you.

**A/N: Well, no reviews so that means it takes longer and longer for me to update :) here's the latest chapter, I need inspirations so if you all could just spare time and give little ideas? Thanks ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

I scoffed, raindrops were still falling from the sky as hard as they could, we were standing there in the middle of the parking lot. I glared up at him, I've rejected the divorce thing. Please, don't make me regret it! He stared at me in regret, sadness, devastation and remorse, oh Ian. My mask falters as tears brimmed my eyes, the look on his face betrayed everything he was feeling and reflected what I _know _I'm feeling deep inside. Love, admiration, longing and the strong pull we have for each other.

He shook his head and muttered something that sounds like a 'fuck it'. He then engulf me in a tight embrace and I met him halfway through with a sob, my arms wrapping around his neck as we comfort each other with our warmth. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" He begged, "I shouldn't have said what I said! I love you and I'm still head over heels in love with you, even after everything that happened. Please, I need you and I've been a wreck," I smiled at his rant, this is new. He pulled away and looked me in the eye as I hid my smile, "I need you, Hayleigh. I love you and I need you, I barely survived without you and I'm afraid of how much I love you," I was touched at his words, no one has ever said that to me. I know deep down, I need this man just as much as he needs me.

I frowned, "Ian-" "Haile, I'm filing in a de-" "HOLD UP!" I screamed, interrupting a humble Nate who came out of no where. No fucking way is he going to be the one who's filing in a devorce! "Heck-fucking-NO!" I yelled, he was ruining this moment! I plastered on a fake smile as the rain continued to pour, "Nate, be a dear and go to your apartment for now, would you? I'll catch up in a second, tell Jason to come. He'll make sure you don't have any traumatic visions or something," I rolled my eyes and shooed him away.

I turned to Ian and raised my brows with a smile, "Where were we?" He breathed, the rain died down and I gave out a nervous chuckle. "I believe you were in the middle of worshipping me?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "No," he huffed and I glared. What the hell? "Let's continue this over at my place, okay?" I didn't let him answer and just dragged him towards my car. He groans and shuffled in, I slammed the door closed and drove away. We stayed silent until Ian suddenly bursts out laughing, ummmm. . . "What?" I asked, he's going crazy. "I just realized something," he whispered in a creepy manner, ummm. . . "What?" I smiled at his behaviour, damn I miss him. "I love you," he shushed me before I could say anything and I bit my lip, "Don't tell Nate, he'll get mad!" He whispered again and winked, "Ian are you okay?" I laughed as I did a quick drift into my property, "I don't know, man. I feel whoozy," he sighed, shaking his head as I laughed once more. This man really, "Come on, let's go," I rushed him as we exit the car and stalked into the house. He looked around with a smile, "I've missed this place," he yelled out, bitch hurt my ears! I laid down lazily on the sofa as I watch Ian look around, he finally turns around and smiled. Suddenly, he sat on top of me with a wide grin, damn he's heavy. "Ian!" I laughed as I grabbed his sides, he put his hands on either side of my head to support him but it caused him to lean in. My heart started pounding at how close we were, what happened to the bitch Ian? Our lips were inches apart, I could feel his breath minty fanning my face. God damn it! He gave a lazy smirk that made my legs jelly, my hands were shaking in anticipation. What's he gonna do? "How about a kiss?" He slurred out, my breath hitched as my eyes widen slightly.

Well, this is going to be interesting. . .


	23. Chapter 23

"How about no!" I shoved him off me and glared subtly at Ian, he looked hurt and I just sighed; I hate seeing him hurt like this, it kills me but I can't let my own selfish need hurt Nate either. "Three months, Ian. Three months," I whispered, stroking his cheek pleadingly. "Please?" he looked down but nodded, "I love you, Hayleigh. And I'm holding on to this, I just hope you don't change your mind about being with me. Promise me that we'll be together in the end because I don't think I could survive, I've never felt this way before and it scares me. Promise me?" he begged and I nodded, tears brim my eyes as he engulfs me in a tight hug. Suddenly my phone rang and I sighed, "He-" "Shut up, I just saw Fisher giving out statements that you were possibly cheating on Nate with Ian!" Jack's voice rang out and hurt crept in, how could he? "He what?" I whispered, god! He's such a backstabber, "Yeah, I was watching TMZ while ignoring Jake's calls and I saw him talking with the pap," he informed me and I gritted my teeth as the hurt was replaced with anger, "Well-" "Shut up again! There's gonna be an after party for PCA and almost all of the most popular stars are gonna be there, its tomorrow and we're almost done with everything. Are you gonna do something about it?"

I frowned, why am I never informed of the parties! It's like I don't own that bar at all, "Yeah, I'm going to do something about it. So here's the plan," we talked on the phone for hours and Ian eventually fell asleep on the couch, I made a mental note to wake him up early so he won't be late for anything that I don't know of. "Okay, I'll make sure they keep them there. I'll see you tomorrow, Haile," he hung up and I sighed, tomorrow was going to be exciting! A grin was plastered on my face as I soon fell asleep in Ian's arms like we used to.

* * *

I woke up by the shuffling next to me and I look up to see Ian trying to get up without waking me up, he looked guilty and I just laughed. "Its okay, I was about to wake up anyway," I shrugged and went upstairs with Ian; I opened a door that led to Palm's room and saw him sleeping soundly, I sighed and shook my head. "So I have some of your suits here, you could go to the PCA in those and then change for the after party in my room at the bar," I informed him and he nodded, it was 4! "We slept through the day," Ian mumbled and I just nodded as I stepped into the shower, Ian showered in the other bathroom and I just enjoyed the relaxing steam. I stepped out of the shower and put slipped on a pair of converse, jeans and a sweater; I'll change at the bar. When I was done with everything, I looked up to see Ian in a suit; "Dashing as ever, Mr Somerhalder. But your tie. . ." I trailed off as I fixed it like I always do; he chuckled and checked his watch, "Its 5.30, PCA starts at 6 and the party at 8. I'll take a cab from here and go to my place first," he informed and rushed down the stairs, I rolled my eyes and entered Palm's room. He barked and I just smiled, "Hey sweetie," I cooed and poured some food into his bowl.

I spent the remaining hours spending time with him and before I knew it; it was 7.45, I shook my head at Palm as he tried to stop me from leaving. "I got to go, love. I'll see you later," I blew him a kiss and he barked, I grabbed my stuff and left after locking up. I started my R8 and drove away quickly, I sighed when Nate came into my mind; he's charming and I'm fond of him, but he's just not what I need. I slammed the door close and locked up; it was already crowded so I went through the back door, "Hey, Hayleigh. Fisher's at your room, we already told him he's not going to play but we need him for something," I nodded at Jack and burst through the door, "Get out," I grabbed his shirt and threw him out, no mercy for backstabbers.

I changed into my usual costume and applied light makeup this time; I'm really not in the mood for this, I loosen my tie and exit the room and went to Lightsaber, "So I heard from Fisher that-" "Do you wanna lose your job, Luke?" I frowned; I hate false accusations like these. He shut up and served me my usual, "And now, the opening act! Baby Doll!" Jake announced and I slammed my drink down on the bar as they cheered, I strut to the stage and cleared my throat. "So all of you may heard that I'm married to Nathaniel Buzolic; great man, by the way," they all awww-ed and I just chuckled to myself, "And most of you may heard the rumors that's been going around saying that I'm cheating on Nate with Ian Somerhalder; also great man, by the way!" they all laughed and I just stared at Fisher who was now tied up in front of me, "But I'm not, even if it was an arranged marriage; I'm a faithful person and I would love to dedicate a song to a certain someone who started these rumors," I spat as I glared at Fisher, the music started and the crowd cheered once more.

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement_

_All alone, cause your little conversations_

_Got around, now look here what we all found out_

I put on a mocking thoughtful look and jumped off the stage.

_That you have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories_

_All because you're jealous_

_Now I know exactly what you're all about_

_So this is what you're all about_

I stalked towards him and smirked when his eyes widen, "Don't do this, Hayleigh," he whispered frantically and I just beamed.

_Boy, you're such a backstabber_

_Oh boy, you're such a shit talker_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Boy, you're such a backstabber,_

_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

I circled him and the crowd cheered as paparazzi snapped pictures.

_I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life_

_From other bitches with all of your lies_

_Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth, shut your mouth_

_Shut your fucking mouth_

I slapped him hard across his face as gasps were heard, I don't fucking care; I'm angry and I'm here to make sure he doesn't cross me again.

_Boy, you're such a backstabber,_

_Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_All I ever did was drive your broke ass around_

_Pick you up, take you out_

_When your car broke down_

I returned to the stage and finished the song.

_Boy, you're such a backstabber_

_Oh boy, you're such a shit talker_

_And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Backstabber_

They carried Fisher out and I panted as the crowd cheered, "Thank you," I breathed and got off the stage, I started feeling whoozy and remembered I didn't have a chance to eat. I stumbled into someone and looked up to see Nate, "Whoa, hey. You okay, Haile?" he asked and I shook my head, "I didn't eat all day," I whispered and his eyes soften, "Come on, let's get you to TVD table," he carried me bridal style and I squealed in surprised, I started giggling and Nate soon followed along with a chuckle. He sat me down and I laughed at him, "Thank you," I mocked and he rolled his eyes, "Wait here, I'll get you some food," he disappeared into the crowd and I turned to see the cast looking at me, "What?" I mumbled and they shook their heads, "A good husband you got there," Daniel noted and I hummed, "He's alright," I gave Ian a look and he looked down; three months.  
No one seemed to notice so we continued our chatter, I laughed as JoMo and Candice tried to do an English accent. "Close enough! see; with an English accent, everything goes to the front of your mouth," I explained in a perfect English accent and they all stared at me in wonder, "That was perfect! No one I know could fake an accent that good," I laughed as I shook my head, "Actually, it's not fake," I winked and Ian smirked, "She's been faking an Americant accent all this time," he continued, I love the way their faces betrayed their shock.

"I'm actually from England and I moved here when I was 4, the accent kind of stuck and when my parents died a few months after; I moved with my uncle and he said I need to cover it up so I could blend in better, he shipped my brother away though," I shrugged and they started firing questions, I answered them carefully; taking note that I shouldn't give away too much, "What did I miss?" Nate asked as he sat down next to me, he pushed a plate of fish and chips in front of me and I dug in hungrily. "Just the fact that your wife is actually English like our mate Joseph here and she's been faking an American accent this whole time," Nina said sarcastically and Nate's brows shot up, "You what?" we all laughed at his expression and I just shrugged, "I moved here when I was 4 then my parents got murdered and I moved in with Jason so he told me that I need to cover it up," I shrugged and he chuckled, "This is big," he noted and I bit the last of my fries, "Whatever you say," I shrugged in my American accent and they just shook their heads.

A loud crash rang out and a gun shot soon followed, they all screamed and got down. "Shit," I muttered and pulled out my phone, Jason's on speed dial so he's the first on I called. "Jason, attack at my bar. Get Luke here NOW!" I hissed and hung up; I pulled out my gun as everyone went silent, "Why does this keep happening?" Ian joked and I rolled my eyes; only Ian, "Okay, Hayleigh; come out right now or Leonardo DiCaprio dies," a voice called out and I cursed, "Don't do it," Ian hissed and grabbed my arm but I glared at him, "Ian's right, I'll call-" "Don't!" I hissed; interrupting Kat, "The police aren't supposed to be in this," I snapped and ripped my arm off Ian; okay, I can do this! I hid my gun in my boot and checked if my knives were there too; it was, "Now I'm gonna save the hottie," I winked and stood up from under the table, "Alright, douchebags; I'm here, what do you want?" I smirked and a shot rang, I grunted as I felt the bullet penetrate my shoulder and the guests screamed. "Quiet!" the man yelled, he was handsome; very handsome, he was Uncle Trevor's son Mason. "What the hell are you doing Mason?" I asked warily as I put pressure on my shoulder, "What am I doing?" he scoffed and I raised my brows, "What am I doing?" he yelled and I cringed as he pulled Leonardo in front of me with him, "You killed my father!" "He attacked me, it was self-defense!" I yelled back, "You didn't have to kill him!" hurt and sorrow was on his face and I frowned, was he serious?

"He killed my family and he fucked Aurora after he killed her, all because my father decided to give the company to Jason instead of Trevor! What kind of a sick twisted bastard does that?" I hissed angrily and his eyes flashed dangerously, he had no reason to be mad at me; his father signed his own death contract! "Oh don't be such an ungrateful slut!" he shot my other shoulder and I screamed this time when it hit my bone, "He put you out of your misery the day he killed your family! You didn't have to bear with the whips and the stabbing and all the abuse that exist in this world anymore!" that's it! The anger inside of me was now turned into fury, "I WAS ALONE! Jason was always out and Hades was shipped away!" I screeched and he shoved Leonardo away, "You think I'm not?" he sniffed and I frowned, "I was 4! You're fucking 23," I screeched and shot his chest, he shot my stomach as soon as I pulled the trigger and we both fell to the floor. Tears of pain flowed down my cheek as I turned my head sideways to see the TVD cast crying as they see me, "Hayleigh," Nina sobbed and I just smiled weakly at her, "I'll be fine," I reassured her with all the strength I had, "Stay there," I warned them all, Mason wasn't alone in this. I looked at each and every one of them, they all had tears running down their cheeks; even the boys. This touched me for a moment, I looked at Ian and he was devastated; I could see dark spots as Hades rushed to me, what is he doing here? "Stay with me, Persephone," the last thing I saw was his tear stained face, am I gonna die?

**A/N: Okay so i know it has been a while since i updated but it's only because i'm working on a very long one-shot. It's a crossover between The Vampire Diaries, Jumper and Percy Jackson & The Olympians. i know i shouldn't be starting on a new story before i finish this one but i just couldn't help myself! Anyway, school is starting and i'm going to be a lot busier than this, i need reviews to see if i should continue and i need ideas too. I've been super excited for 4x19 and the Klaroline scene on 4x18 wasn't exactly what i had in mind but it was something! i just cant believe Katherine and Elijah (totally hot 1087909009091389318092850835 % btw) are_ "friends"_ ! UGH THAT DISGUSTS ME, he deserves better! OKAY enuff of the rant, Review ok?**

**~Jasperxoxo1910**

**Eater, Author, Procrastinator extraordinare!**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ian POV**  
"Ian, you need to eat," Nina whispered; I glanced up at her and looked at Hayleigh once more. I'm not going to leave her, what if something happens when I'm away? Nina sighed and grabbed her bag, "I need to go, Ian. If you wont eat then please at least get some sleep," she pleaded but I just stared at Hayleigh's unconscious form, Nate went home earlier because he wanted to rest. I sighed; I watched as her chest falls and raise slowly, accidents like these keeps happening to us I just don't even get it anymore. My life was normal and dull before I met this little danger magnet, something just caught my attention besides the fact that she's incredibly beautiful. I slipped in and out of consciousness as sleepiness invades my worn out form; they were red and puffy from crying, I was so scared of losing her. Somehow; I managed to sleep with the thought of her pained features on my mind.

I woke up to see her staring at me, "You're awake," I breathed a sigh of relief as she humms, "Are you okay?" she asked as I rubbed my eyes; I scoofed at this, she was the one who got shot! "I'm not the one with three gaping holes on my body," I shook my head, somehow after all she's ben through; she still managed to ask about me.

"You know what I meant, Ian," she said softly; ah yes, the mental issues! I shook my head as memories from yesterday came back in flashes, "The look on your face when you went down was just-" I stopped myself as I took a calming breath to stop the waterworks. "All I wanted to do was hold you in my arms and never let you go," I whispered and she looked heartbroken, "I'm going to leave town," she whispered, my eyes widen in panic; she promised that we'll be together in the end! "No, you can't, Hayleigh! You promised," I whispered brokenly at the end, I sat on her bed and held her face between my hands. "If this is about yesterday, it was nothing!" she opened her eyes only to reveal tears that were starting to pool, "Please, Hayleigh, don't do this!" I sobbed and the heartbroken expression returned to her face, "Ian-" "No," I shook my head as she wiped the tears away from my face, she shushed me and pulled me into a hug. "Just for a while, Ian. To make sure nothing like this ever happens again," she whispered; she can't leave, what about Nate? What about me?

I felt something hard collide with the back of my head and the dark immediately consumes me.

**Hayleigh POV**

"Jason," I sniffed as I stroked Ian's hair, "Hayleigh? What's wrong?" he panicked; even though I'm not his daughter, he treats me like one and I'm really touched that he does. "I need a plane for Alaska in 30 minutes, please just do it!" I ripped out my IV and he sighed, "Okay, would you like to have the house cleaned and stocked?" he asked as I heard some typing, I struggled to put Ian on the bed but managed after a few minutes. "Yes please, have Luke wait for me in the hospital parking lot. I'll be taking him with me to Alaska," I said in hushed tones as I made a quick escape out of the hospital and saw my R8 with Luke standing over it, "May I ask why?" Jason asked simply and I just frowned, "I'm going to show them that they messed with the wrong psychopath," I hung up and slipped into the car, "Home, Luke. We're going on a trip," we drove away quietly and I leaned back as the pain starts to make itself known, I groaned as the throbbing wont stop. Luke glanced at me from the rearview mirror worriedly but led it slide.

I stormed upstairs but cringed as my stiches tugged, "Hades!" I yelled as I pulled out my suitcase and start to pack my guns, knives and other weapons; the door to his room swung open as I zipped up my now heavy suitcase, "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously as I changed into a baggy tee with a pair of jeans, converse and a Monster Energy Drink cap, "I'm going to Alaska. I need you to stay here and watch over Ian for me," I dragged my suitcase as I made my way to Palm's room, "Palm," I called out and he ran towards me, I crouched down to put on his special collar. "Come on, let's go. Luke's waiting," I jogged down the stairs and cursed as I felt my skin rip slightly from the stitches, Hades helped me with my luggage as I slipped into the car with Palm. "I'll see you later, Hades," he kissed my cheeks and we sped away quickly.

Ian's name flashed up and I frowned, he's up already? I pulled out my backup iPhone 5 with all the numbers and same data inside, no one knows about this phone accept Hades and Jason. I feel really bad about leaving without saying goodbye like this but I just need to do this, I rolled down my window and threw out my phone as I watch it turn into billions of pieces. We got to the private landing strip within minutes and saw the jet ready to takeoff for me; Luke carried my bags as we rushed into the private jet. I immediately flump down on the bed and sighed in content as the throbbing dulls, "Hurry this up before anyone catches up," I hissed and we took off. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes snapped open and I took in my surrounding, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you," Luke spoke up and handed me water; I stood up from the sofa and took it graciously, "Could you get me my Mac? And feed Palm please," he nodded and I sighed, Alaska huh. I hate the snow, "Thanks," I smiled as he handed me my Macbook air, I started stalking Trevor and Mason's friends and family and frowned; this guy has nearly no friends! After 6 hours of stalking and only found 8 major families to murder, I stood up and opened my suitcase; I pulled out my semi-automatic Glock 9mm and two knives, I slipped them under my waistband and whistled for Palm. He came running down and I smiled; he's trained to kill, just like everybody else. I grabbed the keys to the car- which I still don't know what it is- and went outside, I saw a nice sleek black Maserati and I smirked. "Come on, darling," I slipped into the car after Palm and drove away; the GPS was leading us straight to Trevor's manner, I smirked diabolically as gears turn in my head. I stomped on the breaks as I realize something; first, I haven't watched The Vampire Diaries in a while, and second; The Vampire Diaries taught me that the hunt was the most exciting part of the kill.

A wicked grin spread through my face as I typed in on of his family friends into the GPS, I'm going to kill the one by one until they realize what's coming. I cackled to myself as I sped away again, the next target; Jim Carrey. I know him; he's one of my dad's acquaintances, he's not a nice person but he's close with Trevor and his family. I stopped in front of his house and kicked the double doors open; I walked over to every room until I found the family cowering in fear, I stalked towards them and smiled sweetly. "Hayleigh?" Jim asked shocked and they all breathed a sigh of relief as they stood up straight, "Why the hell did you just kick our door?" he said rudely as he put down a gun near the fireplace, she eyes it silently before returning her gaze to him, "Hi," she smirked as she grabbed his gun and shot his legs and shoulders, they all screamed and I locked the door quickly. Man, this is fun! I grabbed Jim and put the gun against his head, "No one move or I'll blow his brain out," I threatened and they all froze, I strapped him on a chair and smiled. I've been to this house before; every room is sound proof to ensure privacy, "So here's how it's going to be," I started as I circled the grey-eyed graying man, his family consist of a daughter age of 14, two sons both 16 and a 39 year-old wife. "I'll torture this son of a bitch while you guys watch, then maybe I'll choose one of you to give a message . . . then again; maybe not," I shrugged as I pulled out my knife, "Why are you doing this?" Tyson screamed and I stabbed Jim on the thigh, he screamed and I just laughed. "See, you can blame Mason for all this. If he didn't attack me and my loved ones; I would've left his alone," I stabbed his arm repeatedly as they all cry in fear; this is starting to get boring. I checked my watch, it was 10 pm already! I still have 7 more families to murder, ugh come on! Jim jr got up and made his way to the door but Palm snarled and bit his arm; taking him down in the process, "Good boy," I cooed and stabbed Jim's neck, blood squirted everywhere and I smirked as screams fill the air. "I have to go now; places to be, people to kill; busy day!" I wiggled my brows and shot every one of them with Jim's gun and laughed, "Let's go," I slipped into the car and drove away.

After a few hours of brutal decapitating; I'm finally exhausted. The blood was everywhere; I left 2 of the family friends for another day, my phone rang as I stepped out of the car. "Talk to me," I snapped as Palm strolled beside me, I walked up to my front door as Jason sighed on the other line. "So what have you been doing?" he asked lightly and I just chuckled as I entered the house, "Oh you know, people killing here and there," I shrugged and he laughed, "You got a lot of blood in your hands," he said seriously, I frowned at this; does he think I don't know that? "I know," I whispered as I rubbed my eyes sleepily and cringed when I felt blood in it, "Shit, I got blood in my eyes," I shook my head as I blinked them back. Jason let out a full blown laugh and I just scowled, "So what else did you do?" Jason asked and I just shrugged, "I might have written a really big 'Watch out' from their . . . err-" "-Blood," he finished and I just gave out a nervous chuckle; hey! It'll give them something to think about, I talked with him for a couple of minutes before ending the call because he was annoying me with the preaching. "What the hell," a shock whisper brought my attention and I turned around to see Luke with wide eyes, "Oh, hey. Sorry, I was just about to clean up," I mumbled and jogged upstairs, I peeled my bloody clothes off and sighed when I saw myself in the mirror; my eyes were hollow and the dark circles under them were more than obvious, my skin was stained with blood and my faded turquoise hair was crumpled.

_I squealed as Ian threw me up into the air, "That was fun," I giggled as he set me down._

I looked away from the mirror when the sudden flashback occurred and stepped into the shower with tears brimming my eyes once more; what the hell? I shook my head and tried to rid my mind of those thoughts,

"_I want more," my brows furrowed in confusion, "More?" I cocked my head to the side; trying out the word in my mouth._

I gritted my teeth as I showered quickly and stepping out of it when I rid any blood from my body; I stalked to my room and slammed the door shut, I tried not to close my eyes as I focus on the littlest things to get my mind off him. I slipped on a pair of boy short shorts and a purple tank; I put my messy wet hair in a bun, this isn't the way it was supposed to be. I was supposed to be so preoccupied that I don't even notice Ian, my phone rang and I glared at it in irritation. "What!" I snapped and I heard Hades hummed from the other line, I stretched slightly and cringed when my stitches pull. "What's wrong?" Hades asked softly and I just sighed; I couldn't tell him about this, "Long day," he hummed as if he bought it but I know he didn't, "How's Ian?" I asked warily, I couldn't help myself damn it! "He's been tough; his face gotten worst and I don't think he socializes anymore, but he's trying his best for that stupid vampire show," I pouted; The Vampire Diaries is great! "Hey, I love that show!" I joked and he just gave out a chuckle, "I wish I could come with you, I heard from Jason that you're on a killing spree?" I could practically see his eyebrows wiggling in amusement; I giggled slightly and hummed, "Yeah, a lot of fun!" I teased and he laughed, "You know you're gonna have to tell him what happen," he said seriously and my face fell as I looked down on the floor; he'll hate me forever, "I have too much blood on my hands," I whispered and he sighed, "I know, sister. Jason is taking care of your divorce paper as we speak though," I smiled slightly at this; he know what I want when I don't know what I want, "Tell him I say thanks," he just hummed and suddenly hung up, I rolled my eyes at this; how inconvenient, I laid down tiredly and closed my eyes.

"_I know what you're going to say," Tears pooled my eyes as I inched closer to him, "Then let me say it,"_

I sobbed quietly; this isn't me, at least I don't think it is. The old me wouldn't have fallen for a guy, the old me wouldn't shed a tear, the old me would be a bitch just to not get attached. I grabbed my phone and stared at Ian's number; I took a deep breath and hit call.

* * *

**A/N: The new chapter! i'm sad to say that this story is probably going to end soon :( but there will be a one shot about what happens after all of this, like in the next 3 years. Possible smutty scenes ;D Anyway, stay tuned for the TVD, PJO and Jumper crossover k? it'll be a lot of fun to read as it is to write. Love you guys so you assholes better review;)**

**xx**

**Jasperxoxo1910**

**Eater, Author, Procrastinator extraordinare**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ERRHHMAHGERDDD IT'S THE FACKING NEW CHAPTAHHH~~~~~~ So hyped about this! The story might end in the next chapter or the one after that but yeah, it'll be preeeeetty awesome. I havent had the time to post this because I have this national exams shit and grade 7-8 has a week off but we have sooooooooooooooooo much homework shit that it distracts me ): i actually wrote this last week! Enuff about meeee~ Here's the chapter :* Read on & review!**

**Brofist xx**

* * *

"Hello?" Ian's voice was raspy and hard, tears pooled my eyes as I choked back a sob; I didn't know I missed him this much, "Hayleigh?" his hopeful yet shocked voice made guilt invade my system, "Look, if this is you, I just want to ask you one thing; why didn't you say goodbye?"

_Because I need to do this so no one will dare to hurt the ones I love again and you wont let me go if I told you,_

I bit my lip to restrain itself from trembling; I can't let him know I'm here either, not that he doesn't already know but I just can't. I heard him sigh and just took a breath, "I want you to come home, please Haile; I need you," he whispered and tears fell from my eyes, "I need you here, we all miss you and if you're not coming back; then I just want you to know that I love you. I love you and I'll never let you go, I'll always-" I ended the call immediately and screamed in frustration, I started sobbing hysterically as I tried to calm myself down. I want to tell him not to worry, I want to get this over with and just run back into his arms but unfortunately; I need to spend at least another 2 months here, I snapped my eyes shut as I try to sleep and succeeded.

**TIME LASP 3 MONTHS LATER. . .**

I am now currently standing in front of Trevor's house with a knife gripped tightly in my hand; I've been waiting for this day for months, they're now cowering in fear inside because they know what's coming for them. There were 3 guards at the door and that was it, I calmly approached them and their eyes widen when they saw me; I put on an innocent face as I slipped my knife into the arm of my jacket, "Excuse me, I'm lost and is there any chance you have a cell phone?" I asked innocently and they looked at me suspiciously, they all turned around to discuss something and I slit one of them by the throat. Before they could react; I stabbed their necks quickly thus resulting in blood splatters, I made my way calmly over to the main room where I know they're at.

I kicked the door open and they all gasped, Caroline and a newly-healed Mason was shaking in fear as he held his mom; his gun permit was taken because of the incident and they were no one authorized to handle one, they wouldn't take a chance. "Long time no see, Mason. It's been what? Three months?" I smirked sarcastically and pulled his mom by her hair; I set her down and strapped her up. "No one moves, Palm will keep you here so just stay put," I smirked and exit the room; I went to the familiar kitchen and smiled when I saw a butcher knife thing, I grabbed it and stalked back into the main room. Palm was snarling at Mason as Caroline cried for her dear life, "Please, please don't dot his," she begged and I dragged a table towards her, I undid the ropes of her right arm and yanked it on the table; this was gonna be fun! "Stay still," I snapped as I pulled out my scalpel, she started struggling but I was stronger. Palm managed to keep Mason down as I cut a deep U near her wrist and skinned her so a flap was formed, she screamed and trashed but I managed to keep her steady. I grabbed the stapler that was on the table and stapled the flap of skin I twice, she screamed and sobbed as I made another one so it's two for each arm. "STOP! JUST STOP, PLEASE! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE, I'LL TELL THE OTHERS NOT TO MESS WITH YOU! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mason yelled and I just laughed in satisfaction as he begs for his mother's life; people won't mess with me after this, nor mess with the people I love.

"So here are the rules; I ask questions, you answer them truthfully or she'll lose a body part," I smirked as their eyes widen, "So where did you think harming me while the people I love were there would take you?" I asked, see; I don't even care anymore and I'm glad my remorse were barely there, "I wanted to scare you, to reveal your darkest secret to everyone and I did. I didn't mean to hurt the-" I raised the knife and chopped Caroline's pinky finger off, she made a wailing/screaming sound and I tilted my head slightly. "See; that's where you're lying," he panicked and I looked at my watch, I'd really like to make it for the ball Jason was holding back at Atlanta and he's inviting everyone he knows; including Ian, Jackson, Christian, Alexander and Jack. I chopped off her fingers off before chopping he arm, she screamed and I quietly put a bullet into her heart; I made sure she died slowly and I put a bullet in Mason's head, I looked at the dying dark-haired woman in front of me and chopped off her legs as precautions. "Bye, I have a lot to do," I smirked as I walked out the door; I locked it and proceeded to my car with Palm following close behind, we slide in and drove away in silence. I pulled out my phone and dialed Luke's number which he answered on the first ring, "Jet in 20 minutes," I hung up before he could say anything and sighed in satisfaction, "We did great, Palm," I smiled and he barked; I don't know if he could actually understand me but who cares?

When we arrived at the house, I ran up the stairs and hopped into the shower. The steam cleared my slightly clogged nose as the hot water relaxed me; after a few minutes a knock on the bathroom door, "The jet's ready," Luke mumbled awkwardly and I quickly rinsed it all off, I dried myself and put on a white sundress along with a black leather jacket and a pair of cute flip flops. I packed all my weapons and Luke carried it downstairs, "Palm," I called out as I went outside to lock up, I smiled as he jumped into the car first and I turned the key; locking it securely. I hopped into the car and we sped away in peace; I felt at ease now knowing I succeeded and that the marriage thing is over. I closed my eyes as a billion thoughts crossed my head; Jason knows a lot of people, billions of his fancy friends will be there and I have nothing to wear. I sighed as I nibbled on some bread; I got a new tongue piercing a month ago and it didn't hurt one bit, yeah I did a makeover for myself. My hair was now in sexy waves and it was back to my natural blond color, by now the world knows who I am and they cant arrest me because of my diplomatic immunity.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller to see Jack flashing in bold letters, "Hey," I greeted softly, yeah he knows about me on a killing spree. "I found the perfect dress for you," he squealed and I smiled, only him! "I'll see you in a second, Jack. Cant wait to see you, I've missed you sooo much!" he chuckled and we ended up talking for the rest of the trip, I stepped out of the car only to enter the jet once more. I sighed in content as I lay down and listen to his rant about Ian and the party until I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself in the car with Palm sleeping soundly next to me; I looked around to see us pulling up at my house, a sudden feeling of home sick rushed through me as tears stung my eyes. I quickly blinked them away; I can't have puffy eyes for the party! I checked the clock and I have an hour to get ready, I ran upstairs and stepped into the shower. The house was kept by this housekeeper Hades hired when he moved out; my heart broke slightly knowing that he wasn't going to live with me anymore, I know he's just going to move across the street but it makes me feel like we're less of a family now. I wiped those thoughts away as I rinsed everything off and dried myself, I slipped n some black underwear and smiled when I saw a beautiful body-fit backless dress Jack laid out for me. It was beautiful and simple!

I quickly slipped it on and did a simple smokey eye and I smeared some clear sparkly gloss on my lips, I put my hair in sexy curls and changed my tongue barbell to a black one. I grabbed my black caviar clutch and stalked down the stairs in lacy stilettos, Luke was already waiting in a white tux and I smiled at him; he was handsome, no doubt about it. We took the limo this time and I inhaled a nervous breath as thoughts ran through my head, will Ian come? Will he bail? What will everyone say? I groaned as my heart starts to pound along with my head, "Are you alright?" Luke asked worriedly and I just hummed, "No worries, Luke," I breathed and looked out the window for the rest of the journey; it was dark out since its 8 pm. I cringed as I made several scenarios in my head, _Stop this, Hayleigh! _My subconscious yelled and I just pouted at her, none of her fucking business.

"We're here," Luke mumbled and opened the door for me; I smiled politely as he led me inside, heads snapped towards me and whispers erupted as my heels click loudly. I kept a straight face as they all have horrified expressions on their faces; the crowd split in two and revealed Jackson holding a glass of champagne in hand, his head turns towards him and joy exploded right at his face. He hand the glass to someone and ran towards me, he engulfed me in a tight hug as I wrapped my arms around his neck so tight that I might snap it. "Sister," Hades' voice rang out after a few minutes and I pulled away to see him smiling down at me, "Oh, Hades," I whispered as he swept me up and spun me around; I giggled as we stilled and he kissed my hair lovingly, "You owe me big," he whispered and I just laughed, it was good to be back.

.

.

.

"Hayleigh?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Jack," I breathed and he laughed nervously, "You're back," he finally sobbed and scooped me into a tight hug; oh how I've missed him! "And I'm staying," I whispered into his hair as he stroked mine lovingly, I hope I'm staying. "Where is he?" I breathed as we pulled back; he looked at me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Haile. But he. . ." I raised my brows as worry seeped in, "Out with it, Jack!" I snapped impatiently and he sighed in devastation, "He died a week ago," he whispered.

.

.

.

HE WHAT?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: LOL just kidding :D**

"Where is he?" I breathed as we pulled back; Jack smiled at me, "Drowning his sorrows somewhere. Jason here thought it was a good idea to throw a ball slash party at this date," he rolled his eyes and I raised my brows; what's up with today? Jack raised his brows in return, "Today is the 3rd month anniversary of your disappearance and for the first time; Jason somehow wanted to throw something," he shrugged and I nodded slowly, "I'll go find Ian," I said awkwardly and moved through the crowd, some gave me horrific glances and some tried to hide their fear. One thing I like about the TVD cast is that they always huddle in the corner in one group, I quickly spotted them and just stared at them until one of them feels like they're being watch and catch my gaze. I grabbed champagne from the waiter and took a sip, it was pink and exquisite! Of course Jason wouldn't mind going over the top to please everyone and letting them know whose king. I scanned them thoroughly, Nina got a new hair cut but besides that nothing seemed to change with anyone. Ian looks buffer-ish but I've heard he was forced to work out and eat or he'll get written off!

JoMo looked around slightly and eventually caught my gaze, his face was beyond shocked as his mouth flew open; I smiled wide as people walked here and there, his glass slipped from his hand and shattered to the floor. "Shit, JoMo! What the hell?" Nate who was startled by the shattering glass cursed, I put my finger to my lips; indicating he should keep quiet, "HAYLEIGH!" he can't help but scream. I snapped my eyes close as my plans were ruined, every head snapped to him and their eyes followed his gaze towards me. I smiled sheepishly as they all stared open mouthed; they ran towards me and engulf me in a group hug, all except Ian. They were all mad yet they missed me too much to even think about it, "Calm down you guys, I'm still surprised you all still want to be around me!" well I am, they know I'm a blood thirsty psychopath yet they're still here.

They all talked at once and it just gave me a headache, "Don't ever leave again!" Daniel scolded and I just giggled, I've missed them like hell! "Seriously though, we've been dying," Nina smiled as she wiped the tears off her pretty little tanned face, "Oh come on, Bulgaria! It was just three months," I pouted at the scolding and they all chuckled, "Three months is okay but you disappeared without a trace! We didn't know if you were safe or shit!" the one and only Matt Davis cussed and I just shook my head, "I'm sorry," I whispered and they all felt bad, ha! I tried my best to not smile and succeeded. I can't seem to find Ian he ran off, we all talked for a few minutes and all awkwardness was gone between me and Nate. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that, Nate; really," I apologized for the hundredth time. I honestly felt bad! We were married after all.

"Haile," someone suddenly whispered and everyone stood back to reveal a shell-shocked Ian, I smiled widely at him; this was it! This was out moment, our beginning! Our time to finally be together and hopefully forever, my eyes pooled with tears as he tried to regain his composure. Everyone was nervous and anticipating on what would happen next,

I would protect him with my life, I'll do anything for us, and I'll wait.

He ran towards me and I met him halfway, our lips smashed against each other in exploding passion as he scooped me up and spun me around. Our lips moved in sync as the people cheered, everything else was forgotten and all I could feel is the joy of being in his arms again. His scent, his eyes, his hair; I've missed everything about him! His perfections and imperfections, his inability to wear a tie properly, his jealousy, his everything. He set me down as we pulled back and he pressed his forehead against mine, "I need you too," I whispered and he beamed lovingly at me, he was beautiful even with the tears smeared all over his face.

This _is_ love, and this one will last a life time.


End file.
